Transformers Mystical: Lost Sparkings
by Alice Gone Madd
Summary: six teenage girl's have a secret each different yet share the same idea. "hush" now they know each other their whole life's. but when one of girl's sees something she drags her sister down with her in order to find what they lost. but not expecting what they had in mind. what she wanted to know "where am I from?" join them on a journey of a lifetime... Dare to join?
1. Prologue

**Author note: WHATZ UP PEEPZ I went threw a few of my story's yet I had a bad case of writer's block that and I'm lazy so I'm hoping to write this with at least a summery for people to understand plus trying to make it original. Anyway I only own my OC's and yes there will be pairing but I can't give anything out. Also this isn't my first but to me it is it like a fresh start if ya know what I mean moving on. Also I'm trying to make not make it Mary-Sue so don't shoot me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformer only my OC's:/**

* * *

You know when they say that "you only need to worry about getting your homework in" or "boys" or whatever an 'Average Teenager' Right? Wrong. There nothing average or normal about my life, hell never was from birth but will get to that later… the point is I wanted to be normal yet that doesn't seem like that can happen in my lifetime. You know why because how can you be normal when fate has other plans? My Friends and I will have one heck of ride in our near future. And what we are about to is beyond our imagination.

One thing is for sure all six of us are not human... where something more and each an everyone one of us has a different secret, each secret is different yet show's us that we where never human in the the first place. Each secret may be a curse or a gift. But are you willing to find what Our hidden "gifts" may be what seem like an old tale or legend.

Now that you gotten this far I give a hint some things are meant to be unseen. And some thing's are never meant to stay hidden for long...

* * *

Their world was falling a part. More and more Autobots were dying as a result of this horrible war and the two sparkling in his arms sleeping peacefully.

Bumblebee came to his side. "Prime. I know you love the both of them , but  
you have to let Katerina and Calypso go to save them!"

There only a six sparkings left and yet there all them are femme and we are sending them off to a safer planet in order to keep them safe.

Elita One took Calypso out of my arms whose only orns old into her arm holding her close to her spark.

"Optimus I don't want to let them go but... but it must be done in order to keep them away from Megatron"

Holding my youngest closer to my chest . Looking down at Katerina, she had the marks of prime making her the next Prime after myself and only a few joors old and yet already in danger.

putting in the pod with sister not before looking at both before closing the pod. taking a deep breath threw my vent before pulling Elita in to my arms

as Ironhide and Chromia put Rhea their oldest and Astra their youngest into the pod. Ratchet and Moonracer put their Sparking into the pod with Jazz's Sparkling. They did not give them their Designations.

The pods shoot in into the stars to an unknown planet.

'soon we will see again my dear sweetsparks'

* * *

**I know it Short but it's not the first that's coming in a few hours anyway here what I got right now**

**Plz Revew and I give you a hint of who gonna be paired up with ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Poppet anyway I need to get this out hope you may like it but eh. **

**Disclaimer: only own Oc's not transformers**

* * *

**Aurora POV**

* * *

"WAKE UP"

"…"

'SMACK"

All of a sudden I shot up from my bed ready to punch someone, but all I saw was my older sister smirking at me while leaning in my door way.

"Was that really necessary Megara?" I asked glaring daggers at her. But only her smirk grew.

"Yes because it the only thing that woke you up, anyway get dress breakfast is ready Belle made Eggs and toast." She said and left.

I lay back down rubbing my head from the pillow she threw at my head. Reopening my eyes I looked around my room. It's not big but big enough to have all my things. Looking at my clock saying its 6:15, groaning I pull myself out of my bed and went into my walk in closet to get dress. Pulling one of my favorite's top that had Gir on saying "I want cupcake mmm hmmm" off the hanger, a pair of tie dyed black and white shorts, and got dressed. Went to my shoes area putting on a pair of skull chunks. Walking out and going to my make-up area decided to do a cat eye look with black eye shadow. After studying if looks ok pulling my platinum blonde hair that reaches down to the end of my back with a gir beanie. Finishing off with some black bangles on my left arm and a gir rubber bracelet on my right. Grabbing my Gir backpack and walked out.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Izabelle or Belle doing dishes already dressed for school with a pair of white shorts, pink tank top and sandals while her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Need help with that" I asked

"Naa just sit down and eat" Belle Replied

Did what she asked I took some eggs and put on the toast and munch it down with cup of milk.

"Where everyone else Belle" asking her after finishing off my eggs and toast.

"Mulan took her motorcycle to drop Ariel off for cheer practice."

"Wait doesn't she have kickboxing class or something today?"

"I believe so" She replied back

"What about Jazzy and Meg did they already eat?" curious as to where my sister Meg has gone after waking me up at the crack of dawn

"Yes they both already ate you need to start getting up on time classes starts at 7:30 Rorie." Belle said putting the dishes into the sink. I got up from the table and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth after that I went down and head to our Bright Blue 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee and started up the vehicle.

"GUYS SCHOOL STARTING SOON HURRY UP" I yelled threw out the house. Getting into the jeep I went into the back seat relaxing my head on the window. Closing my eyes listing to the sound of the engine.

My name is Aurora Melody Calway and I have an older sister named Megara Rosetta Calway although we may not look alike we are both share the same DNA. While she has these bright purple eyes, I have Theses fire like bright blue eyes. While she has long brown hair the reaches over her shoulder, I have platinum blonde that reaches to the end of my back. After that we have a same shape face and nose but other than that nothing else. We both live with our friends who we known since birth yet there on the same quest as us who are our parents. Their names are Izabelle Irene Skyler or Belle, she the smart one in the group has a heart of gold but piss her off you get books throw at your head leaving you with headache's so run while you have a chance. Then there's Jasmine Lily Notes or Jazzy, she may look stuck up but she really isn't but she's really good for advice and tips, and truly Loyal to those she call her family. Last but not least is the two other sisters Mulannie Maia Willow or Mulan and Ariella Ruby Willow or Ariel. They may not look alike but same rules apply they share the same DNA. Mulan is the oldest in the group she the fighter and always there to make peace when there's an argument happening. And Ariel is youngest in the group yet the sweetest but don't let that fool ya .

The doors to jeep finally open reopening my eye and to see that Meg was in the driver seat, Belle in the passenger seat, and Jazzy in the back with me.

"What took so long?"

"Grabbing my history project if you must know." Meg replied

"….let me guess Salem witch trials?" Jazzy asked

"bingo we have a winner, anyway before I forget Sam what you to go with him after he gets his final A to get his car." Meg said to me.

"I figured so I guess I have my ride back home, You think he will get that A?" I asked

Meg smirked not giving any hints

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

We arrived at school and head our different ways. While I headed to my locker I saw a familiar awkward brown head boy.

Samuel Witwicky is one of my best friends he knows our little secret in our little group but only happen accidental but after freaking out about it then he calming down, he accepted it and stuck with us after that sometimes will joke about him be a Ladies Man cause with the six of hanging out with him. He prefers chilling with me then the others but not so much.

"Hey Rorie you think you can come help me with something." Sam asked

"Let me guess you want me to help you pick out a descent car that you cheap ass dad will get ya." I said while opening my locker to get my book and after closing it I turn to face him.

"Your sister beat you to it didn't she." He asked already knowing the answer.

Nodding my head "she been doing that lately don't know why though, usually it means she's up to something." Shrugging my shoulder.

"Well there one thing I know about Meg despite being weird she always knows what going with that gift of hers." Laughing at his statement I answered his question.

"Sure why not but you're driving me home after words deal." I handed out my hand

"Ha. Deal" Sam took my hand and shake just in time for the bell to ring

"See you after class Sam." I yelled at him

"You too Rorie" He yelled back

Smiley at his goofiness I took off to my first class of the day.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Alright I got one favorite thank you Yankeegirl01 for that **

**Don't forget to review I do enjoy reading those **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok looks like we got our self another chapter ugh so much work yet so little time :)**

**Disclaimer: Own only my OC's**

* * *

After the end of school I headed to Mr. Witwicky (Rob as liked to called) car.

"Sooo I got an 'A'!" Sam blurted excitedly as he collapsed into the passenger seat, his graded paper in hand.

"Wicked" I shrieked happily, giving Sam an awkward one armed hug.

Rob reached out a hand, "Let me see that. You're waving it too much, I can't see it."

"It's an 'A-' but it's still an 'A'."

Sam held his breaths as his dad looked it over. He sighed and gave a warm smile, "Okay, okay. It's an 'A'" Sam did a happy dance in his seat while I snickered at the whole thing.

Rob just shook his head and chuckled at his son, pulling into the slow flow of after-school traffic. I relaxed into the back seat and watched the scenery, wondering what kind of car Sam may find. Hopefully it was it has decent engine.

I looked at in the corner of eye smirking as we pulled into a Porsche lot.

Sam was spazzing out as I shook my head Rob pulling a joke on poor Sam never in a million years would buy a Porsche for his first car.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed excitedly

"Shut up Sam. He's just messing with you." I chuckled

He looks at his dad and saw that it was true

I laughed at his face it looked like someone kicked his puppy

"That wasn't funny dad"

"Rorie thought it was." Rob explained still chuckling

Sam didn't speak after that. I looked at the clown, he was mumbling something about it being hot and make up. I poked Sam in the shoulder as his dad pulled to a stop. As we all got out. Rob just smiled as a dark skinned man walked up.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son his first car,"

Rob put an arm around Sam's as the man held out a hand.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh we're family now. Uncle Bobby B, baby, Uncle Bobby B."Sam shook his hand wearily as I began to wander around the lot. There were several old, rusty cars that never got a second glance. I looked around seeing that there's nothing here worth it but something yellow caught my eye. My eyes scanned the car containing the bright tinge, from the two racing stripes right on down to the slightly worn tires. Slowly making my way towards it, my breathing sped up. I wasn't a complete car junkie (that would be my friend Mikaela was) but I have more knowledge than Sam and know when to appreciate a fine car specimen as this one. As I neared, I reached a pale slender hand and ran it up the hood of the car, barely touching it as I got to the driver's door. I could've sworn it shivered but I was too busy admiring the interior of the car to give it any second thoughts.

"Hey Sam?"I yelled

"What?"

"How about this one?" I was half shouting at him (who was half way across the lot) as I slid into the driver's seat. My hands went up to the steering wheel and smoothed my palms on it. This car felt so good, the seats almost contorted to my body and the car raised and lowered slowly, almost as if it sighed. Sam appeared at the window, glancing inside, "Wow."

Sam opened the door, "Move over."

I stuck my pierced tongue out at him but compliantly scooted into the passenger seat. I was admiring the inside still, the frame of the car was in good shape and it held the car perfectly. The leather seats were the same color as the car as well as the stripes and the material was softened with years of good use. It was perfect, "Sam, you have to get this car. Look at it it not a piece of crap like the other's around here! How did it end up at a dump like this?"

Rob appeared next to the car as did "Uncle" Bobby B. Before Sam could talk, Rob spoke up,

"How much?" Mr. Witwicky

"Given the semi-classic nature of the car-"

I gave a snort, this guy doesn't know what he's talking about dumbass.

Rob continued to talk to Bobby B as I sat back in the passenger seat relaxing into the seat and while playing with my playing with bottom lip pierced. I could see Sam smirking out of the corner of my eye and he swiped a thumb across the middle of the steering wheel. It revealed a symbol of some sort. I leaned in closer, my curiosity getting the best of both me (it seemed Sam's had as well seeing he leaned in just as I did), completely ignoring the conversation between Rob and Bobby B for a split second. It almost looked like a face, an extremely robotic face, with a complex yet simple design. It looked very familiar.

"Hey that looks like my birth mark." I Exclaimed

"Yeah it does, wait don't the rest of you guys have too?" Sam asked

"Yeah but different areas." I answered

I began to reach for it, something compelling me to touch it, when me and Sam were snapped forcibly back into reality when Rob patted the top of the car, then Sam's shoulder, telling us to get out. While Sam argued with his dad I study the little symbol.

Sam grumbled to himself, getting out, when Bobby B climbed into a dingy, 1970-some odd VW Bug, stating that it was only 4 thousand and a beaut. Rob slung his arm over Sam's shoulder, pointing to a Ford Fiesta with racing stripes. As I tried to get out but my door was jammed. After a few tugs and pulls, the door swung open, hitting the car Bobby B was in. I practically fell out, staring wide-eyed at the car I had just hit.

"Aurora!" Sam yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! The door was jammed!" I held up my hands in surrender as Bobby B shouted to his friend about getting the dents out, and then forced a strained laugh. I rolled my eyes and gently closed the passenger door, patting the top of the car before walking to the middle of the car lot with my Best friend. Suddenly, I heard a radio tuning and as I turned back to the Camaro, a high pitch emitting from the said car's radio. I hit the ground, my arms covering my head from all the glass. Sam and Rob followed suit, Sam emitting a scream got up and looked at all the cars; every car's windows and windshields shattered. Turning, I saw that the only car untouched was (go figure) the Camaro. Uncle Bobby B scrambled to his feet and turned every which direction before whipping around to Mr. Witwicky, holding up four fingers and his voice cracking.

"Four thousand!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

"Oh my god did you see his face priceless" laughing at poor men's face after we left

"Are you sure you didn't do that Rorie?" Sam ask

"Positive, besides I don't do that for my gain, I will only uses my power when it is needed that wasn't needed, simple fact right there." I answered. Though now that I think about it was rather odd.

The was silence after a bit sam taking me get some food before he drops me off.

"I got an idea what if sing you a song with a little surprised act." I asked same winking in the progress . I saw him smile before turning off the Radio.

"What's it called." He asked

"Zero Gravity"

**(I do not own this song it belong to its rightful owner now on word)**

As the beat hit around us I waited until the right moment before I opened up my mouth

"_Feels like coming home  
After traveling a million miles  
I am not alone  
Searching for the starlight in the darkest skies"_

"_A complex surface  
Laid out right before our eyes  
Everything makes sense  
Now that you are by my side"_

As I finished that part I let out few magic tricks

"_I'm as light as I can be  
You got me feeling weightless  
You take me on an odyssey  
You got me feeling weightless"_

_"You make me float free  
My love for you is endless  
No ties are binding me  
Oh I'm in zero gravity"_  
_  
"Now I'm in zero gravity  
Oh I'm in zero gravity"_

Whipping my hair side to side as the beat flows _  
_  
_"All the pain in me  
No more needs to be expressed  
Feels like I can breathe  
You lift a burden off my chest"_

_"Traces of sadness  
No more chain me to the ground  
I am limitless  
Ever since you came around"_

A little blue lights came out my hand shaping into small animals

"_I'm as light as I can be  
You got me feeling weightless  
You take me on an odyssey  
You got me feeling weightless"_

_"You make me float free  
My love for you is endless  
No ties are binding me  
Oh I'm in zero gravity"_

_"Now I'm in zero gravity  
Oh I'm in zero gravity  
Now I'm in zero gravity  
Oh I'm in zero gravity"_

Hitting the high note as the beat goes before letting my last little magic trick of the night

_"I'm as light as I can be  
You got me feeling weightless  
You take me on an odyssey  
You got me feeling weightless"_

As the last of my magical beats disappear the car went silent.

"That was awesome Rorie I see you been working on that." Sam said after a while

But before he said anything else the car's radio start acting up

"_**beautiful lil' lady"**_ before turning back off

Thinking that I seem stranger thing in my life "your car is weird" I blurted out

Sam glared at the radio. "Well that's why I'm your best friend cause I'm weird and your weird so I guess the car weird too" I chuckled at his comment

We when to MCD's and headed to my house before 11 O'clock.

Before I got out of the car, Sam asked if I wanted to go to a party with him tomorrow I said sure I'll see him tomorrow to pick me up before he drove off. Shaking my head I headed into the house. To head off to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two chapter in one day Awesome plz review also PIcture of what they look like on my profile can't miss it **


	4. Chapter 3

**New Chapter everyone woo hoo thank you for those review **

**TexTau: Thank you and I see what you mean lol. As for trying to find a Beta Yeah I need one. Just keep watch for any hint I'm gonna play with two Of the Oc's in this chapter hoping the readers see eye to eye with these two.**

**Transformersgirl4538:*blushes* thank you very much here the new one.**

**angel897: thank you lol. I trying to make so the reader guess what will happen next. **

**Declaimer: don't own transformers only my OC's**

**88888888888888888888880000000000000000000000000088888888888888888888888888888888888**

* * *

**(Aurora POV)**

As I walk to the front door, I thought to myself 'I think I'll take a walk'. Walking into the house and then locking the front door I went to the back porch only to see the in ground pool lights on. Throwing my bag inside the house. before heading down towards the pool. As I walking closer to it I see a red hair down below. When I was closer to the point I was on the edge not too far that I may fall in but close enough to know who it was.

Sitting down on the edge, wrapping my arm around my knee's hoping she may see me. Proving my theory the red head girl came up with a splash of water barely miss me by an inch.

As she came up you can see her bright green eyes glowing as pool light give that effect, then again she as well doesn't have normal eyes giving her that sea green color. Her bright red hair sticking to her back with the weight of the water holding it down.

"Hello Ariel are you having a good swim?" I asked my tilting my head to the side.

Ariel smiled going back down under only to come back up, but this right next to me.

Ariel giggled before answering my question. "As a matter of fact yes it nice to stretch my fins for once" as she showed her teal blue mermaid tail with a gold mermaid top to go with it.

I guessed I need to explain as what this may be. Ariel is in fact a Mermaid but there's more to it than that. She not your average fairy tale mermaid god no not even close. She can lose her tail anytime she wishes and no you don't need to get her wet in order for her to grow a tail. She able to control water at will as well to make things heat up to a boiling point mind you that shit hurts. Never ever tell her she looks like the little mermaid from Disney, she will throw a fit and blow anything that's got liquid. She has a voice as a siren but can turn it on and off so it won't affect our daily life as she loves to sing.

"I can see that. Is anyone else up besides yourself Little Mermaid?" Smirking at my little comment knowing that I'm about to get myself in deep trouble.

Flipping her tail spraying water all over me, I laughed at her face.

"I may be a mermaid but I'll still kick your ass on land dipshit." She growled at me "As for your question yes beside you and me Jazzy is up probably in the back woods running around." Ariel answered gentler then before.

"Ah well I might join her and maybe talk to Stella while I'm at it." I replied before standing up heading into the wooded area.

"You do that. I'm doing a few more laps before heading in for the night." Before going back down under.

* * *

**8888888888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000000088888888888888888888888888**

* * *

Walking deeper into the wood I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. Leaning against a tree I saw a Bobcat sitting three feet in front of me. Now most Bobcats have yellow eyes or something but this one does not. What the bobcat once was, now place a young 16 year old beautiful and petite young African American girl, with her storming gray eyes, a heart-shaped face and with long black hair. Her figured is slim yet toned with the height of 5'2. While with a blue t-shirt hugged her figured with shorts and tennis shoes.

"It's not safe to roam in the woods alone epically for a young girl like you" Jazzy said to me with playful smile

While leaning even further into the tree, crossing my arm in my chest and tilting my head to the side "That what "_normal" _teenage girls should do. But that does not apply to me"I said

"True but still"

"What are you doing out here Jazzy" I asked

"Well… I need some fresh air and inspiration for my music project for Mr. Brown music class" Jazzy Confessed

"Ah try something with…I don't money or cookies"

Jazzy's eyes grew wide then she smile like a cat "OMG that perfect and I know just what to do!"

She ran to hugging me in surprised and jumping in the same process repeating "thank you" over and over before running back to the house.

Shaking my head and laughed. Walking deeper into the wood looking for someone in pacific.

* * *

**0000000000000000000008888888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

After what felt like forever I came into an open field and to only see she wasn't there cursing at the wind. Sitting down near some dumb rock. Feeling tired and cranky I started throwing rocks in no particular place. Not noticing who's behind me until too late.

"You do know someone can get hurt" a voice said behind me

Scaring me out of my own skin I fall off the rock I was sitting on and landed on my stomach.

"**WAS THAT REALLY NESSARY STELLA?"** Yelling at the dragon.

Stella was my protector and guardian. She was before in my past life saying I'm her recarnation of her Mistress. Her whole body is purple, with body that a female look, with eyes as gentle around those she care for. Not only did I get Stella but I got a Lion as well he's my mentor as well as my friend and help not just me but the rest of the girl's as well His name is Aslan (ironic I know but I renamed him, his original name is Noble but he doesn't mind it saying its refreshing) . Each of us is a recarnation from something powerful saying that it's our destiny to help and protect our kind. Strange thing is we are not from this world but somewhere else Stella tells me.

The roaring laugher broke through my thoughts, glaring up at the purple dragon.

"That wasn't funny Stella" I said still glaring at her

"You need to beware of your surrounding Aurora. Now was is troubling you young one" Stella ask as she lower head so I climb to her neck

"Stella… I have a feeling that something is coming I do not know if it good or bad or maybe both. Is there any way you can help please do" I whisper to her

The Dragon let out a sign and started to walk in the directions of the house

"thing are about to get complicated very soon child, you will soon find out who are your parents, most importantly your father , but will also find out not everything is as what it seems." Stella said with a cryptic tone

My eyes widen with this new information "REALLY. But wait…you got give more info please Stella at least a name please." This the first time she gave more information than anything she knows about just about everything but only give us little riddle and then we won't find what them mean until much later.

The dragon gave another sign "…..he was once known as Orion Pax before he become something great, and before you ask anything I cannot give more then I already have" Stella lower head before letting me off

"Little one keep doing what you are doing your curiosity will get you there but it may kill you as well….be careful. And before I forget help the blue eyes and be wary of the red eyes." She said before leaving me confused 'thanks old wise one' I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000008888888888888888888888888888888000000000000000000000000**

* * *

After getting my PJ's on, I went straight to my sister's room down the hall. Walking in the room quietly and went to wake up Meg.

"Meg wake up" shaking her gentle.

* * *

**(Megara POV)**

'_NO'I screamed as Rorie being thrown about hundred feet from that monster with the red eyes_

"Meg wake up" a voice waken me up from my dream, startled with my eyes wide looking around my dark room only to see my sister with a soft smile

"If this payback from waking you up for school so help me I'll wi-

"Stella told me our father's name" she interrupted

I felt my heart stop did I just hear what I thought I heard.

"What did you say" I hesitated to asked

"Stella told me our father's name … His name once was Orion Pax" Rorie replied

My eyes widen again, so it's true, the Primes were right things are not gonna be same ever again. Going under my bed ignoring my sister protests reaching for a box that I had hidden for a long time waiting for the right time. Pulling it and setting it on my lap and then patting my bed for Rorie to sit.

"I had this box for a while waiting for the right time, things are about to change Rorie and I think this may help us find more about where we are from" I said

"Wait you had this box and you never told me. Why didn't you tell me Megara?" She hissed at me with her eyes narrowed.

Giving her a sheepish smile "I was waiting for the right to tell you, beside the girls had their own box to find out who they are" I shrugged my shoulders. Looking at the box in front of me, It has weird designed all around the squared box that almost look Japanese but it wasn't; it was more alien then anything. Playing around to see if it opens until all of a sudden a bright blue light came from the weird box scanning us before a voice come from it "_Designations: Katerina Prime and Calypso" _said the voice. Freaking out throwing the box across the room before looking at sister with her eyes wide. "What the hell that Meg" Rorie asked looking a little startled.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" walking up to the box a felt a sensation going through my body. Before two necklaces with a robotic face, with complex yet simple design; coming out of the box. "_This will show those who you are Calypso. For those you seek answers for, Keep this on and safe as it's your identity" _the voice said. Doing what it said, I clasped the chain around my neck_. _Looking at my sister as she did the same. Before looking at the box. Putting the box back under my bed before looking back at my sister.

"As much as I love to find what these necklaces mean I'm going back to bed well because I have work tomorrow will talk about after the party ok." Rorie nodded then left.

Getting back into bed thinking over what may be coming into our life before I fall asleep into a dreamless night…

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000888888888888888888888880000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**OMG took me two day to write it. it wouldn't been up a little sooner but my mom took my laptop… Now I bet ya wonder what Meg knows hmmmm (got wait on that unless you might now lol) oh yes I'm bring some mythology cause I didn't see any fanfic but what to try and keep it orginal . And Ariel is a Mermaid and Jazzy is a shape shifter for those you didn't get don't forget this girls are a recarnation of very powerful mythical creatures. **

**Don't for to review and I'll give out shout outs **

*****_**runs to watch transformers with little sister***_


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter people and meatloafs anyway here we go**

**ME: For the last time no we are not putting unicorns in this story**

**Little Feather: But… I like unicorns they're pretty (puppy face) **

**Me: NO! Unless there puking up rainbows and Gumdrops witch I highly doubt my answers is final**

**Little feather: OK… (Sad face) **

**Me: I do not own transformers only my Oc's**

**Little Feather: She only owns the movies and stuff minion.**

**Me: That's it! Come here you little S*****

**Little Feather: uh-oh…later ***_**runs away***_

**Me: Come back here ***_**chasing her with a stuff mongoose***_

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**(Aurora POV)**

* * *

Waking up with the sun in my face. Relaxing a bit before grabbing my clothes for day before heading into the bathroom. Living with five other females' means getting into a bathroom is a nightmare at times. Turning on the shower on. Peeling off my PJs before stepping into the shower, washing my hair and body before stepping out of the shower with a fluffy towel wrapped around my body. Wiping off the steam from the mirror. A pale sixteen old girl with her fire blue eyes and long wet platinum blonde hair with angled bangs staring back at me, she had heart shape face with three pierces visible not counting her ears, a nose pierced, a lower lip piercing labret, and tongue pierced. Breathing in and out slowly I put on my undergarments and my clothes before walking back into my room.

Walking up to my makeup area to do my makeup, putting on a glitter smokey look for today. Turning to look in my door mirror to see if everything goes together. I had on a long sleeved cropped top that showed my shoulders as well with showing off my birthmark and dream catcher belly ring, a pair of Ripped dark wash denim shorts and black toms.

Walking down stairs to see young 18 year old asian girl sitting on the kitchen counter top with an apple in her mouth. Spotting a jersey shirt with booty shorts with hair in loosely black curls. She turned around to see what's behind her with her eyes that has blue, purple, green and gray in them mix together like no other, to only see that it wasn't an intruder.

"Morning Mulan"

"Good morning Rorie, what are doing up already usually you sleep in" Mulan asked.

"Eh…have you seen my sister?" I asked hoping to talk about the event last night.

"Um… yes did she want me to give you something?" She got off the countertop throwing away the apple steam, giving me note.

**P**_**ack an overnight bag for two day you're staying over the Witwicky's. Don't ask questions I just know what I'm doing those necklace have some sort of letter or something but I can't read it just keep on understand me you can tell Sam if you wish but no one else unless it absolutely necessary understand excepted the blue eyes or Autobots . Judy is looking forward to seeing you so you have no way out. Keep an eye open for anything unusual and don't be afraid to confront it.**_

_**Love you higher than heaven**_

_**Yours sister**_

_**Meg**_

Well that's a bust now I know she's up to something,Looking back up from the note to only to see Mulan wasn't here. Damn it. Doing what I sister asked I went to pack and then left with my skateboard to head over to Sam's.

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000088888888888888888880000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

Reaching to Sam's house with the Sun beating down my skin I picked up my board before knocking at the back screen door.

Playing with my necklace when heard a 'come in' coming from the house. Walking inside the house to see Judy drinking some coffee and Ron reading the paper.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky" I greeted them "Have you seen Sam?"

"Rorie how many time have we told to call us Judy and Ron sweetie" Mrs. Witwicky said

"At least once more"

"He up stairs sleeping so make your at home ok. Ron and I are going out ok so don't make a mess" Judy said

Thinking doing something for Sam I thought '_why not clean his car'_ knowing he will want to try and win Mikaela's heart. Asking Ron if there where a bucket and sponge is, he pointed to the garage. I nodded my head headed to the bathroom to change in my bathing suit putting a cropped blue shirt over it and another pair of shorts, pulling my hair into a high ponytail before leaving the bathroom. Putting my bag into the spare room and grabbing My Phone before heading to get the supply's from the garage.

Walking to the little Camaro, putting my IPhone into the dock and press played _Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne playing_ in the background. Grabbing the hose to fill the bucket while dancing at the same time, after filling it I put some soup in it then the nozzle to mix it. _Calabria 2008 by Enur _started playing.

Spaying the Camaro with hose it started shaking from the cold not paying any attention to it. I started to bounce with each step around the car with the hose with each beat. After that I hosing it down I grab the sponge and started get the mud off the right side of the car.

After getting both sides of the car and the back all I got left was the hood and windshield.

Climbing on top of the hood with my legs underneath me without my shoes, I felt the hood heated up knowing the car wasn't turned on; ignoring it continued what I was doing. As I leaned a little further, my necklace dangled from my neck gleaming in the sunlight. Without warning I heard a static voice coming from the radio "_Where did you get that". _Jumping two feet in the air and landing on my back with the bright sun blinding me. Now most people would freak out after hearing that, well I'm not most people and my curiosity is blame for that. Sitting back up rubbing my heading. "Something tells me I'm not imagined that am I?" asking myself.

The driver's side door opened on its own as if it was an invite to come inside. Picking myself off the ground and walked to the driver side before slipping inside with the door closing on its own.

"Yep definitely did not imagine it on my own." muttering underneath my breath.

"_Are you alright, I didn't mean to scared you." _The static voice coming from the radio. Staring at the radio for a few minutes before replying, "Um… yes I'm walking and breathing so guess I'm O.K." snapping my fingers with my thumbs up with a smirk. "As for scaring me no you did not, just startled me. It takes a lot to scare me."

"_Oh. Ok, I'm glad that you're ok and not frighten. But can you tell me where you got that necklace from?" _The Camaro asked.

"My sister had this box under bed for some time never told me until last night she's strange like that. Give up a while ago to figure her out. After all she has her reasons. What was weird was there was this voice telling me that it holds my identity or something." Usually I never blurt out like this to someone I don't know ever, But something told me to trust him (yes I know I called "it" an him its alive don't judge me).

There was a moment a silence before I blurted out "what your name?" I asked.

"_Look around see if you can guess I" _he said joking tone.

Oh so he has sense of humor I think we'll get along just fine. Looking around a disco ball and an air freshener witha Bumblebee with a saying 'Bee-otch' on it. "ummm….Bumblebee?"

"**AND THE WINNER IS…YOU!"** the radio play. Laughing at the whole thing.

"Well I guess I'll tell you my name, Aurora Melody Calway at your serveries but call me Rorie" I giggled like a school which is unlike me.

The car chuckled shaking the car with it.

"_did box say anything to you at all?"_

"Like I said before it hold my identity… wait it did call me something" thinking about what it called "oh the voice call me Katerina Prime" remembering that it part.

"Bee As much as love to chat with you I need to go back inside before Sam finds me weirder usual ok. Will talk late when no one around and oh I won't say a word" winking a at Bee's Radio.

I felt the car heated up a little bit before getting out.

"**I'll hold you to that lil lady"** coming from Bee.

Laughing while shaking my head, cleaning up the mess and grabbing my phone before heading inside.

* * *

**(Bumblebee POV)**

* * *

As I watch Katerina walk back inside and waited until I heard the door closed. I opened a private comm link my commander.

**: Bumblebee to Optimus:**

**: Optimus to Bumblebee, What is your report is the boy safe:**

**: The boy is safe. But that's not why I'm reporting I found something out that you may want to hear:**

**: Proceed:**

**: I May of found the lost Sparkings:** Comm back

There was silence at the end of link before there was a reply

**: Bumblebee are you sure about this: ** Optimus asked.

**: Positive they have the same Energon readings, but get this their Cybertron side is on lock down making impossible to trace them down: **Linking back

**: Then how is that you're getting their readings at all: **

**: Because of those Necklaces only recognizable to Autobots and because of this I got Katerina's signature:**

There was a pause again before Optimus linked backed.

**: Bumblebee what about the others:**

**: I don't know but I have a feeling that all six femme stuck together after crash landing here on earth:**

**: Make sure to keep the boy safe and The femme's as well: **Optimus ordered

**: I don't think that will be a problem they seem to have a way to keep them self's safe. Katerina is good friends with the boy so it won't be too hard keeping an eye on her. As for the others I will try my best: **replying back.

**: Thank you Bumblebee:**

**: Should I tell her: **Asking knowing Katerina may ask**.**

**: No. I will tell Katerina myself: **

**: How are you going to do that Optimus?: **

**: I have my ways: **he said before disconnecting.

Trusting my commander whatever he may do and focusing on the task at hand.

Whatever that Femme is up to, something tell me there more too it than meets the eye.

* * *

**000000000000000000000088888888880000000000000000000000000000**

**Alright this is far as got right the other will be up between tonight and day after tomorrow.**

**We gonna head to the lake and I bet ya wonder how Optimus is gonna contact Aurora/Katerina lol wait and see.**

**Little feather: make sure to Review after words**

**Me: Come here!**

**Little feather: catch ya later**

***runs away from the Mad lady*******

**REVIEW****PEOPLE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright people it's coming up people hold and watch the magic began. Also I edited all the chapters so go read them again if you haven't carried on.**

* * *

**Alice Gone Madd: Sexy horse *insert sexy horse pic***

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Yes… VERY Sexy. XD**

**Alice Gone Madd: *sexy horse pic* I'm sexy and I know it *inserts the song***

**xXBlack'BladeXx: XDDD *sings* heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey sexy horsey.**

**Alice Gone Madd: *grabs horse mask and puts it on* care to join. *hands a gersffi mask***

**xXBlack'BladeXx: *grabs mask, puts it on* IT'S THE ANIMAL HOUSE!**

**Ratchet: WHAT THE ALLSPARK IS GOING ON ALROUND HERE**

**Both girls stared at the CMO before showing sexy horse picture to him**

**The CEO twitch before muttering under his breath : "I'll never understand humans"**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Alice does not own transformers**

**Alice Gone MAdd: the only thing I own is this warm pie**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: * take the pie and runs away***

**Alice gone madd: GET BACK HERE YA THELF * goes after her***

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000888888888888888888800000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Rorie Pov)**

* * *

After changing back to my previous outfit and retouching my make up, I went to spare room to grab an air horn, Duct Tape and My phone. Walking slowly trying to not a make a sound to Sam's room giggling to myself., Slowly opening Sam's door just enough to stick my whole arm in . Pulling out the horn and tape, wrapping the duct tape around the air horn I threw into his room with my camera Phone ready. I walked into the room just in time to him spazzed out while screaming it was fucking priceless and catching it all on tape too. So Glad that Ron and Judy left for errands. Laughing so hard, that I was on my knees. Catching my breath while my laugh settle down to giggles I saw very upset Sammy.

"Your face oh, omfg it was great"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Sam yelled at me with his face bright red.

"I was bored and I figured I'll prank ya besides it past noon" I said to with a toothy grin. "I got it on camera, I got it on camera" with singling voice before running out of the room with Sammy hot on my tail.

"AURORA MELODY CALWAY"

"MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA YA NEVER CATCH ME FAGGOT"

He chased me around the house until he corner me in his room, without thinking at jumped out his window, doing a few flips before landing on my feet with my knees bents. With the hose still out and on, grabbing it and held the nozzle and sprayed the window that Sam was looking down from. His girly scream can be heard threw out the neighborhood.

"2 points for Rorie and 0 for Sam"

He flipped the birdy at while I flipped two with my pierced tongue sticking out at him. After calming down from the excitement I walked back inside and sat at the kitchen table. Sam came into the kitchen, grabs something to eat before sitting down.

"So why are here Rorie? Not that I mind or anything beside that prank but I figured That I was gonna pick you up at your house." He asked before taking a bite out of his Cereal.

"I'm got bored and I figured that I'll come over for two night and hang out with my best friend" I said with a crooked smile.

Satisfied with my answer, He continues to eat until he was finished. Putting his bowl and spoon into the sink before heading up to his room to get ready for the party.

Decided to Text Jazzy

_**Heyy girl are ya heading to the lake party**_

_**-Little Lion**_

Not even a minute that I got a reply back.

_**Hell ya I'm DJing plus I'm bring Ariel with me **_

_**-Jazzy**_

_**Awesome I'll see you there I'm staying over at Sam's house for a few nights**_

_**-Little Lion**_

_**Ohhh getting in I see;)**_

_**-Jazzy**_

_**EWWWWWWW GOD NO UGH… He's like a brother to me and he my one of my best friends…OMFG TMI**_

_**-Little Lion**_

_**LOL. I'm just playin beside you need to get out there and get a men **_

_**-Jazzy**_

_**Umm let me think…NO! I will find mister right, I'm not having a repeat of what happen last time ok**_

_**-Little Lion**_

_**Yeayea I get it sheesh**_

_**-Jazzy**_

After that we talked about random stuff before telling her that I had to go and I'll see her there.

Getting up the table and headed to 'Bee. Ron and Judy got back and are doing a pathway.

Waving at them before headed to the car while staying on the "Path".

Noticing I never finished the hood of the car, I shrugged that what you get for distracting me. But at least it looked cleaned and decent. Hearing Sam's voice I turned over leaning on left side of 'Bee with my arms crossed on my chest looking straight at him with a playful smirk on my face.

Sam argued with his Parents for a bit before coming over where I was.

"I want you two home before 11 O'clock" Judy yelled at us.

Climbing into the back seat the seatbelt bucketed itself. Smiling and rubbing the seat as silent thank you before Sam put it in drive.

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000088888888888880000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

After picking up oddest kid I know called Miles from his natural habitat or house we headed to the party.

"Dude, are you sure were invited to this to this party?" Miles asked

Sam nodded. "Of course Miles. It's a Lake. Public property."

"Well one thing is for sure Jazzy is here DJing plus she brought Ariel with her." I told them.

Looking around for the bright blue jeep, I saw it parked not far from where we are.

"Oh my God. Mikaela's here." Sam said. Noticing the Black SUV with Trent and Mikaela by the vehicle. Mikaela is a sweet girl just hangs with the wrong crowd.

Sam and Miles soon got out of 'Bee and saw Sam looked at Miles. "Don't do anything weird"

Shaking my head. "You do know that this is Miles right?"

Getting out of 'bee before walking over toward the two. Miles gave me a dirty look. "Of course not!" He said in Responded.

I smirked. "Mhm. Sure you do. If you need me Sam just holler alright"

Sam nodded before asking Miles if he looks ok. Walking toward the jeep spotting a Red head jumping around.

Jazzy, Ariel"

Ariel stopped jumped and stated to wave to me. Ariel was wearing a green seamed flared dress and a pair of Red Pumps High Heels Peeptoe Shoes with gems on the side with a rose on top of each one. She as well was wearing the same necklace I was wearing and a purple cuff. Her make-up was a gray smokey glitter making her green eyes pop, with a pale lipstick for a finishing touch. Jazzy who Was DJing _California Gurls – Snoop Dogg by Katy Perry_ was wearing desigual Disney T-shirt , Skinny jeans in galaxy print and Neon Feline Wedge Sneakers. On top of her head was "crazy mofos" snapback with its front on the side, wearing the same necklace too.

Hugging the crazy red head.

"You made it I'm so happy. I feel like I want blow shit up like no tomorrow" Ariel said excitedly.

Raising an eye brow. "How many Pixie sticks did you have?"

"Five before Jazzy took them away." She said with a frown.

"Good. You're already hyper enough"

"Am not"

"Are two"

"Na uh"

"Ah huh"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE I'M GETTING A HEAD ACH" Jazzy yelled at us.

We both giggle but did what she said.

I look between both girls before setting eyes on the red head.

"Mind telling how you got that necklace of yours?" I asked.

Ariel told me the same thing happened to her a voice from her and Mulan's box gave it to them excepted the voice call her Astra and Mulan, Rhea. It also gave her a hint that one of her parents is a weapon specialist, but I'm guess that it's her father. Then proceed to tell me that Belle father is a Medic. Who knew? As for Jazzy her father is a saboteur. So it seems like we all got the same necklaces and the same instructions. Before I could tell her my side, Sam yelled my name.

"RORIE"

Looking over my shoulder to see Sam being confuted by Trent. Miles is in a tree being well…Miles.

Rolling my eyes. I strolled over there with Ariel beside me. "Hey leave him alone." I said to Trent with a dagger glare.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Looks like got a freak infection" Trent snickered.

Rolling my eyes at his comment. "I don't know about that, seems to me your stupidity is more contagious"

Trent was about to say something before Ariel cut him off "the only thing he can think with is down here" she waved her lower area. "Not up here" Ariel pointed to her head. Trent face went bright red and his friends laughed their heads off.

I saw Sam crack a smile before asking Miles to get out of the tree. I told Ariel I see her later before heading over to Bumblebee.

Sitting on hood with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. Sam walked over here and leaning on the car as he watched. I turned to see Miles climbing into the car, head first.

Hoping off the hood and walk over to him. Kicking his leg and glared.

"It's called a door ya jackass." He turned and stuck his tongue out. I shook my head and walked over to were Sam was standing. Moments later Miles spoke up again. "dude what's wrong with your Radio?"

"What are you-" I was cut off by the Bee's radio playing a not so coincidental song that fits Sam's situation, obviously giving him an idea.

"_Who gonna drive you home…tonight."_

I'm gonna drive her home tonight…" I heard Sam say, his eyes still on Mikaela's leaving form.

"Why, she's an evil jock concubine, Man. Let her hitch-hike!" Miles said. Turning my head and glared at him, if looks can kill. He gulped.

"That's a little mean. Besides this may be Sam's only chance." I said to Miles before turning my head away.

"She lives ten miles from here, you have to understand"

Sam ran and sat in the driver's seat and I soon followed. Crossing my arms on top of the car leaning in a little on the drives side and looked at Sam.

"Sam I'm gonna walk back to the house. Ok." I told him. Sam looked at me for a second before responding. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Positive. But I get to drive the car later though." I said with a wink.

Sam too nodded before turning to Miles to get out of his car.

By then I was already walking away to hear the rest of the conversation.

Sam passed and waved at me.

Putting in my ear plugs in, scrolling down looking for a pacific song and pressed play as _bodies by Drowning Pool _played.

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000008888888888880000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

After walking about 3 miles and blasting my music something strange happened to me. I started to feel warmth in my chest for some reason. This usually means Meg was trying to get through me with our sibling bond. We discovered it when we were younger we felt each other's emotions, can show our thoughts and memories. If one of us is in trouble we can use our bond to pinpoint our exact location. Mulan and Ariel as well have a Sibling bond.

But this a little different It felt almost like a… Fatherly. There was another bond open like it was there my whole life but it felt weak like it wasn't strong enough to hold. Unless I try to grasp it I may get a hold of this. Bond. Reaching towards it I felt it get a little stronger. Struggling to hold on to it. Then in moment's pass I felt a jolt and the bond was renewed.

Leaning again the nearest building wall, I slid down to the ground. Staring at nothing particular and thinking over of what just happen.

a curious sensation overwhelmed me as figured what to do. Figured I send something into the bond not knowing what else to do.

/_**Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December**_

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**  
**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**  
**_Figures dancing gracefully_**  
**_Across my memory..._**

**_Far away, long ago_**  
**_Glowing dim as an ember,_**  
**_Things my heart used to know,_**  
**_Things it yearns to remember..._**  
**_And a song someone sings,_**  
**_Once upon a December_**

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**  
**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**  
**_Figures dancing gracefully_**  
**_Across my memory..._**

**_Far away, long ago_**  
**_Glowing dim as an ember,_**  
**_Things my heart used to know,_**  
**_Things it yearns to remember..._**

**_And a song someone sings_**  
**_Once upon a December _****/**

As I finished the song, I send one thought threw the unknown bond. _**/ Who are you?/**_

As I waited for the reply, I got an unexpected answer in returned. _**/ My dear sweetspark, I was once known as Orion Pax before given the name Optimus Prime. /**_

My eyes widen. My father after all these years finally contacted me. I should be mad but yet I can't and I won't because I don't have the heart to.

_**/ daddy… Why did you leave. Why did you send me away /**_

_**/ I never wanted to send away from our home but it was to keep you and your sister safe. There are things I do not want my daughters to see. So we send you a way to keep you safe and away from harm/**_

So dad never wanted to let us go. But in order keep us safe. I send my Love and happiness threw the bond.

_**/ can you promise me something? / **_I ask dad.

_**/ Anything sweatspark. /**_

_**/ promised to always be there for us/**_

_**/ That is something I can promise / **_he promised.

* * *

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000088888888888800000000000000000000000**

* * *

**OMG this took a long time sheesh **_**.**_

**Alight before I forget check out this story below its freaking awesome;)**

* * *

**Transformers Prime: The Hybrid Theory**

By: xXBlack'BladeXx

_**A long time ago when Primus fused with Cybertron's core, he gave the Thirteen the ability to create a new race of warriors that would protect all that was good in the universe: the Hybrid. But then the Hybrid fell from grace, and were cast out from Cybertron. Now there is only one hope for the Hybrid race. One hope for the universe. She is the Fuser, and this is her story...**_

**She got talent let me tell ya so go check it out you wont regret it**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: *eats some of the pie***

**Alice Gone Madd: There YOU ARE….. MY PIE**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I got tacos * hand some Tacos***

**Alice Gone Madd: your forgiven * grabs some tacos and stated to much down***

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Don't forget to Review **

**Alice Gone Madd: Please do I love those :**

**Both: NIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hmmmmm it seems that things are gonna get interesting so we head in with a fight then some Bee/Rorie time ;). Will learn a little about girl's history so pay attention it's IMPORTMENT!**

* * *

**0000000000000000088888888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I think we lost them**

**Alice Gone Madd: Well I hope so, I hate to lost another life**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: you only have ONE!**

**Alice Gone MAdd: oh yea…. Blade care to do the honors?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Eh sure, Alice does not own Transformers…or any songs mentioned **

***noise in the background***

**Alice and Blade: HID!**

**Ratchet: WHO PUT CHICKENS ALL OVER MY MED BAY!**

* * *

**0000000000000088888888888888888888888888000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Transformersgirl4538: IKR Love it too. Here the Update lol. And thanks you may like this one better but IDK.**

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000008888888888888880000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**(Rorie POV)**

* * *

After talking to dad for a bit, he had to go and will contact in time. He has yet to explain me what going on. So he told me he will soon and that I need to be patient.

So right now I'm walking back to Sam's house in the dark. Having my music on blast and not paying attention. Now First rule I broke. I was not paying around my surroundings. Second rule broke: not knowing what I'm doing….I think that still count for number one.

While listening to my music it wasn't until I felt a presence behind me. Turning my head I saw three men behind. Hoping to shake them off I turned to the nearest street. Putting my headphones away.

I notice they were following me. They started to yell at me.

"Hey sweetheart why you running, come and play with us" one guy said

"Yea come in play with us" second slurred his words. Great I got drunks hitting me. Note the sarcasm.

"Come here doll face" The third men said. You know what I'm just gonna call them thing one, two and three. Wait he called me doll. NO CALLS ME DOLL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, OH HELL NAW!

Looking around my surroundings I was trapped in a parking lot. To my left there was Black Mustang can't get a full detail as it too dark but moving on, to my right thing three was in the way making it so I don't escape. Jackass. Behind me is a tall wire fence, why I do not know. And it front of me are thing one and two.

Getting into a defensive position just before one of the men came straight at me, grabbing him and flipping him behind me. The other two were shock for a moment before Thing three come after me next, grabbing his arm then proceed into slamming him into the hood of the Mustang knocking him out. Using thing three as leverage and lowing kicking thing two in the femur, hearing a loud crack. Throwing thing three on the ground still knock out and won't be getting up any time soon, while thing two moans in pain. Just as thing one was back on his feet, I turn around just in time to see a blur. I cross my arms around my chest looking at thing one smirking.

"You bitch! Your gonna pay for that" thing one snarled

My smirk grew when the blur grabs his neck and sank its teeth into it. As thing one eyes grew wide his whole body went stiff as her paralytic agent in her saliva took effect. The female figure dropped thing one before looking at me. Her amber eyes narrowed at me. She was wearing a coral peasant blouse with a brown belt. Pair of ripped skinny jeans and on her feet was Ash Thelma Sneaker Wedge. She growled at me showing her fangs at me. Izabelle Skyler was not happy with me at all.

Belle put her fists on her hips and with a scowl look on her face.

"Rorie you get yourself into tough situations and you have yet to learn from your mistakes." She growled.

"I could handle it Belle I'm not a damsel in distress." I growled back.

"That's not the point Rorie, I know you could have dealt with the humans but was it really necessary to break a bone and leave a mess. We are supposed to act human and stay hidden until the time is right." Belle stated.

"A "Human" can break a femur if they know what they are doing how is that exposing us Belle. You used your power on him." I told her. "Why did you bite him Belle hmmm?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"He was gonna hurt you, I act out on instinct." Belle mumbled. "But still you shouldn't be walking in the dark. A normal girl your age should now that."

"Said's the non-blooded sucker who can't drink blood at all but instead she can paralyzed them with her fangs, talk about sucky vampire." I chuckled. Belle broke into a grin.

"Looks who talking, an experiment made for a weapon of mass destruction, but instead made history from ancient times" She said with her own grin. Rolling my eyes at her and smiled.

"I'm gonna head back to Sam's house care to walk me back Belle or gonna stand there like a weirdo."

"Better to be safe than sorry, But before we go we might need to handle this." She pointed out the men that were on the ground. Laughing at the sight while Belle dialed 911. Shutting up very quickly after Belle gave one of her meanest glares at me. Once on the phone with the police, she gave a cover story and details of where it is before hanging up. Belle brought something out from her jeans and poured it on each of the men before putting it back.

"It's a potion the Meg made saying I may need it. It make them forget what they saw and leave no trace that neither of us where here to begin with." She said knowing I would be curious as to what it was.

'We should head out before, the cops are coming" I said, Belle nodded her head before we both headed in the directions of the house.

Not knowing that the black Mustang was an actually was a police car, but instead of the normal of "To protect and serve". In its place was "To punish and enslave".

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000000008888888888888888888888888800000000000000000000**

* * *

After arriving at the house, Belle took off after saying good bye. Noticing it only 9:30 on my cell phone making it that I was here before Sam. I do hope everything went well with Mikaela. Heading inside the house and went to the kitchen to make a small salad. Getting the utensils to make it.

As I'm chopping some the vegetables, Mrs. Witwicky come in and asks if I wanted help. Shaking my head no and saying it's only a small salad not a big meal. Mrs. Witwicky laughed at my statement before grabbing some wine before going into the living room with Mr. Witwicky.

After making my dinner I put the dishes in the sink before chowing down. About half way done, Sam comes home with a huge grin on his face.

"I take things went rather well." I asked

"In a way the car broke down once, I almost lost my chance but it started back up and it's been fine." Sam said.

"So what about Mikaela, any luck?" I asked.

"My chances are with Mikaela are pretty slim but hey there maybe something there." He answers.

"So anything happen while walking back." He asked. Nodding my head I told him about what happen with the men and Belle, But I did not tell him about my father because it might sound like I'm mentally insane so until I have proof I'm keeping it to myself.

He was cracking up after my finishing my tale. I went over to do the dishes after finishing my dinner.

"So wait Belle bit him like really bite him! Did she suck his blood or some shit." He asked after calming down.

"No she did not, basically all her fangs are good for is that they break into the skin and put the paralytic agent in her saliva into the victim and well… Paralyzed them for about 4 hour or more depend on how much is in their system. It won't kill them so there no harm done. So Belle is a Vampire who doesn't drink blood." I answered after I was done with dishes.

"Huh. Who knew your girls get some super cool gifts. Say who's that ummm… the fox like one and no not Jazzy but the other one?"

"It's called a Kitsune Sam, and that Kitsune is Mulan. What about her?"

"Well how come I never see Mulan over here it's like she afraid of my house or something." Sam asked with a little hurt in his eyes. Signing loudly before replying.

"It's because of Mojo…" I mumbled.

"What did you say" Sam asking me to repeat myself.

"It because of Mojo." Saying it louder.

There was a moment of silence before we both hysterically laughed to the point I was on ground holding my sides and Sam was barely holding onto his chair. Calming down after a bit and got myself off the ground and crossing my arms around my chest and leaning against countertop. "Kitsune are known to have a great fear and hatred of dogs and wolves. Some become so rattled by their presence, that they will revert to the shape of a fox and flee instantly." I stated. Knowing that it wasn't his dog but the fact the Mulan was always been scared of dogs. Wolves she can handle like one or two but more she'll flee the sense.

"So the only reason she doesn't come over is because her fear of dogs." Sam asked.

Nodding my head again. "Hey Sam do you care if I take Bumblebee out for a drive?" I ask him.

Sam gave me a weird look. "You named my car Bumblebee. Answered as to why and I'll let you drive 'Bumblebee'."

"That's simple it looks like a bumblebee." I smirked. Sam sign before throwing them at me. Catching it at ease. "I'm gonna go change I'll be back before 11, Ok" I told him before heading up the stairs.

Going into my spare room. Grab some new pair of clothes knowing over my drive I'm heading straight for bed and heading into the bathroom. Washing off all the makeup and pulling out my hair out of high pony tail so there be no headache later. Changing day clothes to night clothes. Putting on a gir t-shirt, a pair of cozy leopard pajama pants and pair of gir flip-flops. Taking my dirty clothes and put it into my bag and grabs my Gir hoodie that had little ears on it and put over my shirt. Bite me I love Gir and what's wrong with it.

Hopping down stairs and telling Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky I'm going for a drive and I'll be back before curfew. walking outside with keys in my hoodie and headed straight to Bumblebee.

"Hey lets go for a drive, we have yet to finished our little chat." Say to the little Camaro with a playful smile.

"_**Where are we heading miss" **_voiced out from the Radio.

"Somewhere where no one will bug us sound fair."

I got my answer when the driver side open on its own. Getting in the driver's seat, the driver side door closed without my help and my seat belt bucket by itself while the car started up.

With the keys still in my hoodie, I put my left hand on the steering wheel as Bumblebee drives us to our destination.

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000888888888000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

We arrived at near cliff that was secluded leaving us with no one to bug us. The engine as cut off leaving no sound in the interior making it quiet for a few minutes. Breaking the silence I ask the first question.

"What are you?" I ask.

"_Optimus didn't tell you?" _ Bumblebee static voice comes out from the radio. I should ask him what's wrong with his voice.

Shaking my head no.

There was a sudden bright blue light blind me for few seconds before it went away. From where the blue light came was place was a Boy no more than two years older than me. He had blonde hair covered most of his forehead in a shaggy fashion. It looked unkempt and it ended at his ears, having a short cut underneath. There were two strips of black peeking out from underneath a layer of blonde on his bangs. He had a heart shaped face that sloped into high cheek bones. His nose wasn't too long or to short and it was just the right width. His lips were slightly full and his bottom lip looked like it was pulled into a pout. He was actually really cute. He was wearing a gray shirt with black leather jacket with yellow stripes on back and a single yellow stipe on each of the sleeves. A pair dark washed jeans.

When the he turn his head I saw the bluest eyes I ever seen! On the outside of the iris was this icy-white blue that faded into a deep royal blue around the pupil.

Shocked and a little frighten I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran out of the car. Not even two feet from the car I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Freaking out I almost scream but interrupted.

"Kitty- I mean Rorie it's me, Bumblebee, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I stop struggling and turn around and looked at him. Looking into his eye I saw he was telling the truth.

"Bumblebee, how- what- huh." I was beyond confused to the point I felt dizzy in my head.

"It's called a holoform, it not my true form but it's easier to speak then in my normal form…" he said.

Tilting my head to the side. "Care to explain Bumblebee without any more unexpected surprises." Noticing he still had his arms around my waist. He freaking taller than I am but then again I'm only 5' 1" and by the looks of it he was 6' 2" which is tall. He was built not buffed but lean. I also notice that how close we, I felt a blush coming up. He notices it but said nothing and pulled away leaving his hands on my hips. Mind you I would have slapped him for even touching me, but with I felt safe with him and I could trust him with anything. Looking into his eyes, I suddenly got lost into his eyes, it held curiosity, tiring , and something else. Blinking and getting out of his gaze.

"Umm… Bumblebee are you alright?" I asked. 'Bee snapped out of before removing both his hands from my hips. Putting his left hand behind his back and his other rubbing against the back of his head. His face was glowing tinted blue. Out of my own curiosity I did something very childish, I poked his face where the glowing tinted blue was.

"How is it doing that?" I asked. Putting my left hand fingers on his face as I trace the tinted blue. He grabbed my wrist with his right hand and look at me.

"I can't think when you're doing that…" 'Bee said.

"You have yet to answer of any of my questions." I raised an eyebrow and put my other hand on my hips.

'Bee smirked and shook his head. Not letting go of my wrist I try to pull it back but it seems like he wasn't having it instead of letting it go, he reached a caught my other wrist and spinning me around. He held both my arms that were crossed around my chest and his head was in the crook of my neck. My blush returned once again.

"I'll answer your questions if…" he paused for a moment as he breathing down my neck. MY breathing hitch and my heart started to beat a little faster for my liking. He spin me once again with my wrists still in his hands, pulling them to his chest and making it so it was he and I were once again close that there was no room what's so ever.

Looking into his eyes once again, he had a playful smile.

"If what?" If my face was red before it was beat red for sure.

His playful smile grew. "If you answer mine questions, deal."

"Ok." I said without thinking.

Satisfied with my answer, he let go of my wrists. 'Bee started to walk back to the car but stop when he notices I haven't moved from where I was standing.

"Are you coming?" He asked turning his head to the side. Nodding my head yes I went to car but instead going to the drive side I went to the passenger side and 'Bee took the driver side.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, But Autobots for short." He said. He told me about his home planet was killed off by war that's been going on against the Deceptions and their leader Megatron, and then he told why his was here and about the All Spark.

"So you're an alien robot from outer space and that you're looking for this so called All Spark to help bring life back to your planet. Oh and you need to get it first before the Deceptions get to their hands on it." After putting pieces together.

"That's prettying much it. And it's Mech." He said. Looking at him with confused look once again. What with him and confusing me? I hate this feeling it makes my head hurts.

He chuckling at my face. I started to glare at him and tackled him. I do not like being mocked at.

"Stop laughing at me and answered me damn it." I growled in frustration.

"You need to be more patient." He stated not being bothered at all by my attack.

"As for your question I'm what we call a mech not a robot, a robot or a drone as we called them is are an manufactured non-sentient robots, both intelligent and non-intelligent. That has whatever program in it and does it job without a single complain, they hold no emotion. While a Mech or Femme does and feels and thinks on their own like a human." He answered.

"Something tells me a Femme is a Female to our human versions." I stated. 'Bee nodded his head.

Trying get back up but held back up, but was held back something. Looking around I saw once again that 'Bee had both his hands on my hips. From something else point of view it look like I was straddling him.

"BEE LET GO" I yelled at him. Struggling get myself free, one my hand's slip, Losing my balance and fell down on to 'Bee's chest. He laughed "Sorry Kitty but this my payback from your little Attack." He said with a playful smile.

Giving him feline growl and started to try to get out of his hold, only for his hold to move up my waist and tighten. Growling again and looking at him in the face. "You're not planning letting go anytime soon are you?" 'Bee shook his head "Nope." Popping the "P". Letting out a big sign of defeat.

"Can you least put us in a comfortable position, and don't get ideas mister." I said to him.

Without a warning, the seat of driver side was lowered down, 'Bee pulled me and putting me in between his legs, still holding my waist and let losses one hand and grabbed one of my wrist and pulled up to one of his shoulder and did the same thing with the other, after that he wrapped his arms around my waist again pulled me up, making it that my head was hovering over his. "I said no ideas 'Bee" narrowing my eyes. I was getting a little annoyed with him. I know he won't try anything because he doesn't seem like that type and respect my wishes, doesn't mean he won't be playful.

"You ask me to put us in a comfortable position, and did so I did Kitty." He said with another playful grin.

"Why do you keep calling me Kitty?" I don't mind it but I wonder why he does.

"It fits you, Not only is your real name is Katerina making that it can be used as nickname but you're a very curious being. From what I learned on the internet cats are known for being curious and that there some old saying 'curiosity kill the cat'. And besides you call me Bee it's only fair"

"I guess that's fair but you should know this…'satisfaction brought it back to life" I told him.

"Mmm… I guess that can happen. Now why don't you tell me a little more about yourself like for one thing…. What are you?"

Knowing he was gonna ask that sooner than later and I made a deal I guess telling the whole won't hurt, beside I trust him.

"In order for you to understand there's a background story to it and let me tell you it's rather long."

'Bee nodded his head for me to continue, talking a deep breath before getting ready to tell my side.

"You see long ago the greek gods needed a weapon, a weapon that can destroy everything…. The gods need something to destroy the Triton Lord, to do this; they converge and combined their powers to create this powerful experiment. After doing this they gave her a name Arizetta goddess of Time and Space, Freedom and Protector of Mythical and Supernatural Alike. After Zeus gave her assignment to destroy the Triton Lord she did so in a short matter of time. You see the young goddess has many gifts and forms as this was her weapon. She can take any formation of any mythical or supernatural creature alike. But she must earn each on and learn to control it. You would think that with all this power of hers, that she abuses her. She did not, only uses it when it was need it." I looked at 'Bee to see that was listening to every singled detail of the story. "She was known for her pure heart, she help others that needed it despite she may not know them. After years of being alone she wanted friends or family. She did not count the Greek gods as family because all she was to them was a weapon or an experiment despite the Title they given her." I spat the last part. "Over the years she meets five other females, Ella the Witch, Alexandra the Mermaid, Yuki the Kitsune, Rosetta the Non-Vampire, and Rebekah the Shapeshifter. Ella was a very powerful witch, she able to see the future, control the elements, and spells and make powerful potions. Alexandra Was able to grow her tail anytime she please, control water, heat it up, and sing like siren when she wishes. Yuki was a spirit fox, who has magical powers. Rosetta was Non-Vampire; she could never drink blood ever, so her fangs have paralytic agent in her saliva that if put into the victim it can well… Paralyzed them for about 4 hour or more depend on how much is in their system. It won't kill them so there no harm done. And last but not least is Rebekah she able to transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives." I said

"As time passed by, the girls grew a bond and made a group known as Mystical Sisters or Mist for short. They care for each other like family and help others as well as Mythical creatures. Keep peace with each one. But not all like the idea." Swallowing hard, I looked at 'Bee in the eyes before closing mine as I get to the upsetting part. "A group of very supernatural got together and hunted them time. Now mind you theses girls are Sami-immortal including Arizetta." Pulling back both my hands from his shoulder I pulled my hood over my head that covers my eyes, knowing this part always upsets me, I put back one hand and kept the other tucked beneath me. "Once they found the girls they….." I trail off feeling my eyes water.

"Kitty what happen after they found them?" 'Bee asked.

Taking a deep breath and holding back my tears. "They kill them in the most brutal and sickening way, each and every one of them." I choked out. "And know what's worse they did? They made Arizetta watch them Killed them before they ripped out her heart as she was at weakest."

It was quiet for a bit, pulling myself back together and waited for him to ask his next question.

"What does this have to with you, Kitty?" He asked

"Because 'Bee what we can relate to them the girls and I." I answer him. "We are their reincarnation. Megara is the witch, Ariella is the mermaid, Mulannie the Kitsune, Jasmine is the shapeshifter, Izabelle the non-vampire and I am the experiment." I finally told someone else besides Sam.

'Bee body went stiff and it didn't take a genius to know he was completely he was surprised.

"I can show you that I'm not telling a tale but in order to do so, you have to let me go and I promise I won't run." I whisper into his ear. His hold loosens a bit before letting me go completely. I pull myself up and open the car door and stepped out. Not even fully out of the car he wrapped his arms around me again. "You promise that you won't run." He said in my ear. I felt my blush coming up again.

"I'm not but I can't demonstrate in the car. So I gonna show you outside." Pulling out his hold and stand 20' feet from Bumblebee. Taken a deep breath, I dragged my left leg behind me and put both my hands up above me. Dark clouds forms in the sky making it look like there was a small hurricane. All of a sudden I felt a jolt come from my hands as lighting hit them from the sky. Adding on for my show , I put fire circles around me, and I levitate a bit just enough that I'm was hovering 2 inches from the ground.

I started to feel my energy drained. Knowing I can't hold all for long, I canceled out the fire, clears the sky and last I lowered myself back on to the ground.

Breathing heavily as I felt very dizzy. This is what I get for not doing it right but I didn't care I just want to prove my point. A familiar pair of hands cupped my face making me look at their owner.

"You do know you didn't have proven anything. You have this strange energy inside of you makes up for it. But I'm glad to see it firsthand." He said with a warm smile. I felt my heart fluttered.

"T-thanks." I stuttered trying to keep my focus but failing misery. Pulling away, I started to walk back to the car only to fall because of my drained energy. Hearing 'Bee laughed making my face go red from embarrassment. Picking myself up only to stop in a sitting position.

"Do you want some help?" He asked after he done laughing. I ignored him and started to stand up again. Once again I started to fall and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. Instead hitting the ground, 'Bee caught my arm and held me up.

"I didn't ask for your help." I told him.

"No you didn't but you're too stubborn ask, so I'm lending a hand." Said with playful tone.

"No its called being independent." I told him. I do not need help I can figured it out on my own.

Shaking his head. "No it's stubborn"

Growling at him with my eyes narrowed at him. He laughed at me.

I'm getting fed up with his jokes, two can play that game. I tackling 'Bee and pinning him to the ground, wrapping legs around his thigh and holding his arms on both sides.

"Who laughing now bub." I purred with smirked. His face held surprised while trying to get my hair out his face. Laughing at his struggle.

"Primus Kitty your strong." 'Bee stated. My smirk grew. "I'm using minimum strength of my inhuman abilities, anymore I can hurt you." I didn't want to hurt at all, despite for his annoying self, I do enjoy his company. Even if he's an Alien robot or mech.

"May ask you something, what's with you and grabbing me?" I asked him. I mean not that I mind or anything but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Isn't it obvious Kitty or are you oblivious as to know what's going on." He answered. Confused of what he saying not knowing I loosen my grip. He took this as an opportunity and flipped me over. I was on my back before I can blink an eye. 'Bee was holding my wrists above my head and wrapped himself around me. I glared at him how stupid can I get. I'm such a dumbass.

"Now who's laughing, oh wait that's me." He chuckled.

"Congratulations you got the last laugh. Now let me up if you will."

He had thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head. "I think not. Besides how did I know you're not attack me again." He said with a grin.

Giving frustration sign and looked at 'Bee. "Please" I did a puppy face hoping it will help. It didn't

"Please, I do anything and beside I need back at the house before 11" I was begging now, I do not want to deal with Mrs. Witwicky, last time I was late she go worried and upset never again I it was a scary sight.

That caught 'Bee's attention. "Anything you say?' He tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking.

"I don't have all night." I growled. Wow I'm been doing that all night sheesh.

"Tell you what I get two things from you and five questions, how's that sound." He offered.

Thinking that I have no chooses at this point, Grunted and nodded my headed. "Fine."

"Good cause I need you to doing something for me." He asked with a smile.

"And that would be?" I raised an eyebrow, I'm started to regret the deal.

"Oh nothing bad if that's what you're thinking, it's rather simple I want you to sing for me."

I blinked a few times at him while my mouth open and closes like a fish.

"What-Huh...why?" I asked him getting my words out.

"You Music is little different than ours, so I figured why not ask a pretty femme who sings and didn't have a problem with it before." 'Bee said with ease

Blushing like crazy, I turn my head so my hair is covering my face. "You're such a flirt." Muttering at him.

He laughed once again. "Na. only with you."

"Mhm…sure it is." Mumbling back at him

"I have all night."

"No you don't you're my ride back to the house."

"Then let's hear my song."

"The deal was you let me go if make that deal with you."

"Yes but I didn't say when I'll let you go."

Growling in defeat, fine he wants a song, I'll give him a song and I'm gonna have a little fun

"Let go of my wrists please, I need them." I asked him politely.

"Don't do anything to make me regret it or I'll pin them back down again." Bee told me. Rolling my eyes.

Without even thinking the magic beat lines circled around us, they looked like a blue lights that match my eyes sticking up and down with each beat.

Looking into 'Bee eyes before letting the lyrics flow out of my mouth.

"_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

'_Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

I slowing pulled myself up and wrapped my arm around his neck, as I continue to sing the next part.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

Putting my forehead against his and smiled seductive, as I'm singing

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

Pulling my arms back as I place them behind me leaning on them, hitting every note without missing a beat.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

Tilting my head back with the upcoming beat

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

Pulling my head back up, I leaned forward by every inch getting closer to 'bee face only to stop half a foot

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

Putting my index finger under his chin as it pulling him closer, he did so without hesitation and looked into his eyes.

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

I put both of my hands over his shoulders as they slowly brought my forehead back to his.

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

As my lips hover over his as I sang the next part of the song while still looking into his eyes with a smile.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

I pull away just a little as he tried to leaned forward, putting my pointer finger on his lips

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_

_There's no going back_

As the musical beats circled around us, making it glow around us. I removed my finger from his lips and pulled away from him completely and sat up on my own and headed to the car whiling singing the last part of the song.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back_

I leaning against the car with my arms crossed after the song was finished. Shaking my head at poor 'Bee, he was glaring at me and by the looks of a mischievous smile planted on his lips. Panicking a little I ran to the other side of the car making it so I was out of 'bee sight… or so I thought. All of a sudden something grabs both my upper arms and pulling me back up. I was pinned against the car with mischievous blonde staring down at me.

"That was not nice." He said in a tensing tone.

"Opps… must slip my mind, and beside you deserve it." I mocked him.

"I'm about do something that I may and may not regret." He said, I little confused as to what he was saying… Bee slipped off my hood with his right hand, tilting my head up a bit. He spoke in some sort of buzzing sound not quite know what he's saying.

"Bee what are you-" I was cut off when he crashed his lips against my own. For a few seconds I couldn't think and without thinking I was kissing him back and closing my eyes as he did so too. My right rested on his cheek and my left ran threw his shaggy hair tugging a bit. As our lips molded together like they were mad for each other. All too soon he pulled away. Resting his forehead against mine while we both catched our breath.

I opened my eyes to see Bee looking with dreaming look on his face.

"I defiantly did not regret it at all." Bee said with a big smile.

I didn't say anything but only stared at him. He grew a little worry when I didn't speak for a while.

"Kitty I'm so sorry, I should have asked-" He started to apologize, but I cut him with a peck on the lips.

"You don't need to be sorry, and for the record I rather flattered." I said with a grin.

"But as much I enjoying doing this I need back at the house."

Bee nodded his head with a big smile on his face.

Walking over to driver seat and got in. Bee was already in the passenger seat and held my right into his left, driving us back to the house.

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000008888888888888800000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

Once we were closed to the house he deactivated is holoform. I pouted. He told me that this should stay between ours self's and I quickly agreed. After arriving at the house I kissed the little symbol on the steering wheel before getting out. I waves at Bee and got the head lights turning on and off as it wave back.

Putting the keys on the kitchen table before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After coming into the bathroom I kicked off my Flip-flops and went straight to bed. Having the biggest smile on my face before darkness took over.

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000000000000888888888888888888880000000000000000000000**

* * *

**WOW! A WHOLE LOT OF NEW INFORMING! The secret is out, now what going on with Bee and Rorie or should I say Kitty XD**

**Alright next story you guys should check out is….**

* * *

**The Unknown Autobot**

**By: **_**Echo528 **_

**A little over a year after the Fallen, a young Femme arrives on Earth searching for her comrades. Only when she arrives, she is undetectable by them. As she searches for them, she learns of their history on Earth and decides it is best that she watches over the humans without the others knowing. But what happens when Earth is threatened, and she is forced out of hiding?[OptimusxOC]**

* * *

**Good story let me tell ya**

* * *

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000088888888888888888888000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I think this one your longest chapter yet**

**Alice Gone Madd: it is… say do happen to have a coconut**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: as a matter of fact I do..why?**

**Alice Gone Madd: Cause I want to put it into Ironhide cannon… you up for it?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Heck yea let's do it**

**Alice Gone Madd: don't forget to Review**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: She will give out shout outs to the first ten reviews**

**Both: Bye Bye **


	8. Chapter 7

**Lol here another chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Alice I need your help**

**Alice Gone Madd: with what**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I may have put some yeast into the Med Bay**

**Alice Gone Madd: your pranking the Hatchet didn't yeah**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Yes but I need it on Camera wonna help me with that**

**Alice Gone Madd: sure I do enjoy a good prank**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Alice Does NOT own Transformers**

**Alice Gone Madd: I own MY OCs**

**Both Girls: Enjoy!**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: You comment XDDDDD, I'm glad you liking it as for clown joke omg I crack too every timeX). Yes they have Disney names but I love it . Shy Optimus lol. I love the Daddy-daughter bonding it one my favorites in here so far X). **

**Willowtuft: Thanks for the Comment**

**Transformersgirl4538: Awesome, and no taken. **

* * *

**(Rorie POV)**

Sleeping was one thing I enjoy but waking me after only getting a few hours of sleep, you're gonna get your ass beat. Simple as that. I was gonna keep on sleeping as I heard an engine and while Sam mas making a ruckus.

My eyes snapped open as I shot up as my door slammed open as Sam Stood there with wide eyes.

"What the Fuck Sam!" I growled at him.

"Someone stole the car!" Sam yelped

I hopped out of bed as I place my Toms on my feet before Sam and I bolted out the room. Grabbing my skateboard and kicked off following Sam.

We both cycled as we chased runaway Bumblebee. I watch as Sam whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello 911? My car has been stolen and I'm in pursuit, no don't ask questions, my father's the head of the neighborhood watch."

Rolling my eyes as we continued to follow Bumblebee.

I huffed as we both reached a yard, which I used to play in when I was younger, as dangerous as that sounded. Sam dropped his bike while I kept my Skateboard closed to my side, and followed Sam. We both came to a stop. I heard heavy footsteps as I walked to find the source. I stopped as I froze, standing tall was my Bee. I spotted Sam looking in stunned silence. I ignored that and went to walk forward as Sam began to talk through his mobile. What I saw was unbelievable yet at awe was giant robot with the colors of a bumblebee. I watched as he shone a light into the night sky. Sam comes up next to me.

We both froze as there were growling. Sam and I turned our head to see two dogs looking at us. Good thing Mulan wasn't here.

"I blame you on this Sam." I mumbled knowing he can hear me.

Sam and I bolted from the scene as the dogs followed us, we both ended up in a warehouse as Sam climbed onto the crates while assisting me also. I clung onto him as the dogs continued to jump up at us. Snapping their jaws at us as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Before the dogs could get a bite out of us, Bumblebee come to our rescued and chased them away.

"Here take the keys, I don't want it anymore, cars yours!" Sam said as he tossed the keys and went outside, dragging me along with him.

Then there were sirens. I gonna fucking kill Sam.

"Wow, listen. Listen, listen, good you're here." Sam exclaimed.

"Let me see your hands!" The officer exclaimed.

"My car was stolen!" Sam argued.

"Shut up and let me see your hands!"

Sam and I raised our hands as I growled ever so slightly. All I wanted was to sleep but no! I getting my ass arrested for something I didn't do I'm blaming both Sam AND Bumblebee.

My arms were roughly pulled behind my back as I heard a click. I hissed in pain. Sam slammed his head on the bonnet as I winched.

"Can't you loosen the cuffs?" I asked

"Shut it!"

I scowled while biting my tongue preventing me from saying something back, knowing I get into more trouble then I'm already am. Sam and I were shoved into the back of the patrol car. Feeling something threw the bond.

_**/ What Happen? Why do I feel pain from you?/**_ Dad asked with a bit of panic and worried

_**/ Ask Bumblebee!/ **_I yelled at him. What I'm in pain and pissed off.

"Well this sucks." I mumbled to Sam.

He gave me a snort as a reply as I scoffed to myself.

"I wonder how your Dad's gonna react?" I asked quietly.

Sam groaned, I guess he forgot about all of that. Well Ron is going to _love_ the phone call he will be getting.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Sammy and I sat in chairs as Ron was not far from us. The night in the cell sucked, it didn't help that Dad was lecturing me for being so stupid. While my sister Meg is snickering at me. Yup that little shit told dad everything and now she decides to come through the bond because dad wanted us to keep it open for some reason.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained.

"It stood up." The officer said, not really convinced.

"Okay Chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." The officer said as he handed a tissue and container. Sam looked at the objects if they were gonna eat him.

"What are you rolling?" The jackass officer questioned "Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce on the side?"

I let out a snort to myself but I had a scolding from Dad as a response as I scowled to myself.

"I'm not on drugs." Sam told him flatly

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo."

I snickered as I knew what they were. The officer raised an eyebrow as I looked at him innocently.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam told him

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron explained and made gestures with his hands.

The officer covered his face and then noticed Sam was looking at his gun in the hoister.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. DO IT 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam leaned forward as did I.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked quietly.

I stood up and slammed my hands onto the table. "Why are you looking at Sam funny? Are you gay?" tilting my head innocently.

I heard Ron groan as Meg was laughing so hard that she was choking on her own saliva.

_**/Katerina, was that necessary?/**_ dad asked me.

_**/Yessss!/**_ I replied.

Dad merely sighed at my answer. One more thing you should know, since my sister did something with dad's bond, he now abled to see what I can do see though and back but Not me. I can block it if I wish as well as for him. But also means I can't get away things. great...

* * *

**Yea I know it short but I want that way. Anyway sorry about being a bit late. On to what story to read next. **

* * *

**Transformers Diaires: Kindred Sparks**

**By: xXBlack'BladeXx**

_**She was falling into the darkness of despair. He was losing himself. She vowed never to trust or love anyone ever again. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to love someone again. She was human. He became one. Then they found each other. She found love and trust. He found love and redemption. Together they saved each other. Together they became family. Together they were one.**_

**Go ahead and check it out**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: did you see that It blew up right in his face *laughing***

**Alice Gone Madd: I know right, And we got on camera**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Don't forget to review**

**Alice gone Madd: and I do shouts out to the first ten ;)**

**Ratchet: GIRLS!**

**Both girls: RUN LIKE WIND!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well up next up is the whole more fun lol…. Moving on here's your next Chapter**

**0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Now do we have all what we need?**

**Alice Gone Madd: Yup**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Project bot fright is a go**

**Alice Gone Madd: I get the chainsaw **

**xXBlack'BladeXx: I thought I was Jason**

**Alice Gone Madd: no you're chucky remember?**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: oh yea…heh that will freak out the bots**

**Sides: Sunny and I got the lights**

**Sunstreaker: DON'T CALL ME THAT**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: would you prefer streaker?**

**Sunstreaker: FRAG NO!**

**Alice Gone Madd: THEN SHUT YOUR MOUTH TIN HEAD**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Alice does not own transformer**

**Sides: I just notice something**

***everyone turns their heads towards him***

**Sides: Alice you're really are mad *grins***

***Alice puts her Jason masks on and starts her chainsaw***

**Alice: You wanna be my first victim? **

***everyone runs out like Unicron is on their ass***

**Alice: *smirks behind her mask* I only own my Ocs. Enjoy**

**0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Yes Rorie little mouth does not stop running X). I do think that knowing Optimus can see what Rorie or Meg is doing is gonna cause a lot of problems let me tell but funny at the same time they can't get away with things. **

**Autobotgirlforever: I thought I saw you somewhere glad your liking this story too. It gets better trust me ;) **

**00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0**

* * *

**(Rorie POV)**

After getting back to the house I went to my room and changed. Putting on a top, shorts, and knee high converse. Putting on my on my dark makeup and tying my gir hoodie around my waist before going down the stairs.

After getting my ass arrested I was in a foul mood for the rest morning, but I guess I shouldn't be bother by it. My summer vacation started yesterday so I figured why waste time thinking over something that's in the past. Hopping onto the countertop in the kitchen and grabbed an apple and started to munch down on it.

Throwing out the core of what's left of the apple before hopping back onto the countertop. Pulling out my phone and started to play angry birds. Not long I heard clicking of toenails and a pair of sneakers.

"Morning Rorie" Sam greeted groggily.

"Morning Sam" I said with a crooked smile.

Mojo suddenly got as close to the window as possible and began barking wildly. Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding the milk and he groaned. "Mojo. Stop with the barking. It's too early, please?" Sam said.

I suddenly heard an engine roar and the milk hitting the floor. By the time I had looked out to see Bumblebee in his car form I was being picked up around the waist and pushed around the corner with Sam and Mojo.

I elbowed him in the rib before pushing off. "Don't do that, and what gives Sam?"

He rubbed his sides but didn't answer me. He merely pulled his phone out and dialed a number. It was only a few seconds later that he began screaming into the phone…at Miles. What would he possibly do? "Miles! Miles! Listen to me. Our car, it stole itself. SATAN'S CAMARO! In my yard. It's stalking me!" Apparently Miles didn't buy it because Sam hung up and was running toward his parent's room, where he came out with a pink bike. "Get your board and come one, Rorie!" He yelled back to me as he ran out the front door.

I rolled my eyes and ran out and soon found Bee. I hopped in the driver's seat and as soon as I slammed the door Bee was off, chasing Sam down the sidewalk. I snickered and tapped wheel. "You can't drive on the sidewalk, Bee. Because people walk there." He reared off and got back on the road. Sam soon got on the road then back on the sidewalk, right in time to flip over…right in front of Mikaela and her jerk friends.

I saw Sam get up and some conversation go on with the girls before we stopped for a moment and then follow Sam again to an old car lot. He drove behind some cars and we drove to the other side of the lot. There was a bright blue flash next to me.

"Decepticon." Bee growled

My eyes widen. "They're here for Sam aren't they?" I didn't need the answer with the look on Bee's face.

He nodded his head. "Stay here and don't even think about jumping out. I don't want the cons finding out about you, especially when you're a Prime's offspring."

I gave him a *your fucking shitting me* look. "No promises Bee." I told him. I felt the seatbelt tightening around me.

"Well I guess I have to make you stay." He said with a smirk before deactivate his holoform.

I shake my head as he drove back and parked in between two cars so we could keep an eye on Sam. A cop car then drove by us and Bee pulled out and drove in the other direction, once again driving on the opposite end of the lot. I turned around and looked at the car. This cop car was unlike any we have around here and then I saw the end of it. Where it should have said 'to serve and protect' it said…

'To Punish and Enslave'

"Well shit, did not see that one coming" I raised an eyebrow while the car was shaking in laughter.

"_O-onl-ly you wou-ld say t-t-that" _Be said with the radio. I have yet to ask why he was so staticky. Maybe later right now not a good time.

I'm guessing that the enemy?" I asked

"_Yes."_

By the time Bee had driven back to Sam the Cop Car Robot had transformed too and was leaning over Sam, who was lying down on a car. Sam scrambled up and jumped off the car right before the Cop Car flipped it over. Sam ran out and then fell down. I then saw Mikaela was what stopped by him. What is she even doing here; I thought she was with her bitchy so called 'friends'? He began frantically yelling at her and pointing, I looked over to see the Deception running towards them. I tried to get out of the car but it seems the seatbelt won't undo

"Bee let me out, I need to help them."

"**No can do Kitty Cat, it best to let this one slide"** he said with the radio. I glared at him. I tried again only for me to get throw in the back seat. How the hell did he even do that?! and the seatbelt wrapped around me preventing any way out.

"Was that really necessary" I growled at him. But I got no answered.

Bee suddenly started moving again, he got to full speed and slid past Sam and Mikaela right into the Decepticon's legs. He drove back around and stopped by Sam and Mikaela. He then opened the door. Sam's eyes grew huge. "Aurora!?"

I shook my head. "Just get in!" They finally got in after some obvious questioning glances at each other. Sam in the front and Mikaela in passenger seat. Bee sped off, the Decepticon now back in car form, driving behind us

"Oh god! Oh god! We're gonna die!" Mikaela all but shrieked and lost her head.

"No, we're not! No, we're not!" Sam looked sick as he gripped the wheel.

"Don't worry, he's a kick ass driver!" I gave a half attempt at consoling them. I was rewarded with two glares. Next thing we know the both of them are screaming their head off. Rolling my eyes as I just sit back with a headache from the screaming.

We drove to an old abandon building, not sure what it was but Bee drove through the wall, only making Sam and Mikaela scream louder. He did a quick spin like turn and went the other direction, making the police cruiser do an abrupt turn as well, gaining us some time to get away.

We drove a few more minutes longer, it becoming dark somewhere in our chase…I had no idea we were out here that long. Bee pulled around and back up into a space between two concrete walls and turned his engines off and locked the door. Sam started trying to turn the key but of course it wasn't going to budge and neither were the locks on the doors that he tried soon after. He sighed and turned to me. He gave me a look as if he told me to spill.

"All you need to know that Bee's the good guy and the other not so much."

"Again with the Bumblebee. Rorie it my car I'm supposed to name it."

I growled at him. Sam turned his head as fast as he could and look straight ahead. That's what you get for calling him an 'it'. "Just wait ok. Things will be explained later. Besides I wouldn't let anything happen to ya alright." I do care for my friend but sometimes he's a pain in my ass let me tell yea.

Sam nodded and gave me a gentle smile threw the review mirror.

Wasn't long before the Car started up and them he threw us out of the car before transforming and attacked the 'Con. The cop car pops something out of its chest. Didn't know it had a baby...wait that not a baby that thing it's fucking chucky! I hate dolls. Well a least it doesn't have that freaking doll face.

The chucky robot come straight at us but paused and looked at me. I think it saw my birthmark of the Autobots symbol on my right side of my ribs. That's what I get for wearing a cropped top. It wasn't until Sam's Girly ass scream that got chucky robots attention. I could see it was going after Sam and Mikaela was desperately looking around. She soon started running towards a group of construction workers' sheds. I ran back down the hill and started trying to pull the robot off of Sam's face but to no avail. Mikaela soon ran up with a small saw and chopped the robot to pieces. I just notice something the chucky robot took Sam's pants! Not only is it creepy but it was perverted too. That's fucked up.

The head (still moving) made a few sputtering noises and tried to move but Sam used his foot to turn it around. "No so tough without a head are ya'?" He then kicked the chucky robot head up into the bye chucky. He turned to us and grabbed our hands. "Come on. Let's go check it out"

I frowned. "Bumblebee is a him!"

"Does it matter?"

"I'll stick my foot up your ass til you start spitting out toe nail polish, how that's sound." I scolded at him. Enough with the 'It' it has a name and gender. Well he's a mech but Sam doesn't need to know that now.

"I think I'll stick with not puking out nail polish." Sam said not looking me in the eye.

"Then get your facts straight dipshit." I said to him. Taking my hand back before walking up to Bumblebee.

He beat the shit out of the cop car. But it looks like the con drive off like devil was on his ass. That's my Bee.

Bee put his hand as if he was asking me to get on. I did so and he put me on his shoulder.

By the looks of it Sam's think Bee was Japanese and Mikaela looked like she had better days. I tapped on Bee's head and pointed down he obliged and put his hand out in front of me and set me down by his foot. As Sam got closer he started getting more wary. "Obviously he won't hurt us. He would have by now."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Well do you speak robot because they had a giant droid death match!"

Sam kept walking. "I think he wants something from me."

"What?"

"The other one was talking about my Ebay page."

You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Sweetheart you haven't seen strange yet." I told her but she said nothing in reply.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He looked up at Bee. "Can you talk?"

_**"XM Satellite Radio…digital cable…broadcasting system."**_

"So…you talk through the radio?"

_**"Yes, yes…your wonderful…your wonderful?"**_

Sam nodded and motioned his hand up. "So, what was that last night? What was that?"

Oh yeah I get back at him for that. eh maybe later.

_**"Message from Starfleet captain…vastness of space…like visitors from heaven hallelujah."**_

By now Mikaela had walked up by Sam and was letting her eyes roam over Bee. "Visitors from heaven? What, are you like an alien or something?" Wow pretty girl has a brain who knew.

Bee pointed at her and nodded. He bent down and hit my back with his pointer finger and I moved. He transformed down into his Camaro form and opened all of the doors_**. "Anymore questions you wanna ask?"**_

Sam and Mikaela walked up by Bee's passenger door while I walked around and sat in the front seat. I patted the steering wheel. "Nice save hotshot. And thanks for saving my friend Bee."

"_**You can count on me, Kitty Cat"**_

"He wants us to get in the car?" I heard Mikaela say. I looked out to see her staring at the car as if it were an alien… Oh yeah. Well then aren't you rude what's next your gonna insult his paint job.

Sam smiled. "Fifty years from now when your looking back on your life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" Mikaela's answered by getting in the backseat and Sam following and getting in the passenger's seat. We stopped up ahead and picked up Sam's pants and Mikaela's purse and we then got back on the main road. Put your pants on dude I think the children don't need to have nightmares from that.

It was quiet until Mikaela finally sighed and spoke up. "He's a pretty good driver."

Sam nodded and breathed out. "Why don't you sit in my lap?" I Snorted laughed. Wow. Talk about pre-schooled.

"Why?" Mikaela asked hesitantly as she raised an eyebrow.

"No seatbelt back there. Safety first." Wait how I get tied backed there… Again I forgot Bee's an Alien. That or He's helping out Sam.

After a moment of thought she nodded. "Alright." She climbed up into his lap. He put the seatbelt over them and smiled in victory. Mikaela smirked. "This seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

He laughed. "Yeah…"

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot then why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" _What The Fuck…_Bee stopped abruptly and swerved. His doors opened

on the passenger side and forcing the two out of his vehicle form. I try to get but the freaking seatbelt won't unbuckle. He drove off.

I can hear Sam saying ""See? That doesn't work. Now, you have pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off and with my best friend."

"Bee we aren't gonna leave them correct?" But I didn't get a reply at all instead I shrieked when Bee was driving on two wheels, gripping to the seats for dear life. Watching in wonder as a blue light scanned the car, it was amazing to see all the parts shift to create a newer, even better car. He pulled up and I smirked at the faces of Sam and Mikaela. Yes now you can't say shit now Mikaela can yea.

The two got into the newer Camaro. Sam in shot gun and Mikaela in back that I know has seatbelts. Bee drove off again to god knows what.

**O0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o**

* * *

**Up next they meet the Autobots but gotta wait for that. lol up next on what to read is…..**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**My Falling Star**

**By:**_** ScreamGurl**_

**Ever since the incident in Egypt two years ago, Optimus Prime has had this unsettling feeling of an uncomprehendable feeling nawing at the back of his CPU...that was until he got a massive wake-up call in the form of a tiny silver pod.**

**(Sadly it's not fully finished but she said she'll work on it in the summer when she got time ***_**shrugs*)**_

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Oh. My. Gosh. THAT WAS SOOOOOOO MUCH FUN.**

**Alice Gone Madd: I KNOW RIGHT. ITS FUN SCARING THE SH*T OUT OF PEOPLE**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Who knew that Epps and Ironhide don't like dolls**

**Alice Gone Madd: I think after that Chucky walking on its own, I would as well.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: True so how many did you scare?**

**Alice Gone Madd: I think everyone including Prowl..heh I made him glitch after saying " I puked up rainbows kittens who eat people souls"**

**xXBlack'BladeXx; xDDDDD You had a Llama Moment didn't yea.**

**Alice Gone Madd: Damn right I did.**

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Don't forget to Review **

**Alice Gone Madd: thoses who review will get a shout out for the first ten.**


	10. Chapter 9

**It's is here the moment we all been waiting for *throws the confetti*. Hope you enjoy it, what a blast writing this one. Definitely one of my favorite chapters. On words my pretty's**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx:** _*smirks* things are gonna be sort of fluffy in the this chapter ;)_

**Transformersgirl4538: **_here ya go, another update enjoy_

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson: **_thanks for review_

* * *

**O0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0**

**(Rorie POV)**

Bee drove us around for another ten minutes until we arrived at a gate with 'no trespassing' signs everywhere. Bee just drove on through them until we arrived at a huge building with a lake and a statue in front of it. He stopped. We all got out of Bee to see multiple fiery meteor type things falling from the sky, one actually coming near our area. I looked over to see Mikaela scooting in closer to Sam and holding his hand. He must be freaking out inside. Other than his normal freaking out episodes. Sam tugged at Mikaela's hand. "Let's go check it out. You coming, Rorie?"

I shook my head and they ran off towards the 'meteor'. I leaned against Bee. "Is that them?"

"**Yes" **He answered immediately though the radio.

"Do they know what we are?"

I didn't get an answer, instead I felt familiar arm wrapped around me. He pulled me to his lap and wrapped both of his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"They know what you guys are because Calypso told your Opiluk everything. Knowing your Opiluk, probably told rest of them since they involved their sparking's. Don't be surprised if they start asking you about them." Bee said. Somehow I'm not too surprised that my sister is involved in this. After all she dragged me into this.

"What's an Opiluk?" I asked.

Bee chuckled. "In Cybertronian word for 'father' is Opiluk, while Danniluk is 'mother'." I felt him nuzzle further in my neck. I swear I was blushing like a mad men.

It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. I do not know what we are but I think there's something between us. I have a feeling that soon we will need talk about this.

""They're coming back." he said letting go. I hoped off before his holoform disappeared. The driver's side opened. I instantly hopped in and he put the seatbelt around me and tightened it briefly. A moment later Sam and Mikaela climbed in and Bee drove off again.

"What did you guys see?" I finally asked.

"It was some sort of metal casing." Sam answered.

Nodding my head. Knowing that Bee was driving. Untied my hoodie and put it on and zipped the zipper. Putting my hair into two low ponytails and put my hoodie up that covered my eyes, making it that you can only see my mouth with shadow over it. I was nervous, no scratch that I freaking terrified. Not only was meeting my father but if doesn't like me or something. Gah this is making my head hurt.

"Bee's stopping you guys." Mikaela said as she leaned in between us. I turned my head to see that he had turned into an alleyway downtown. He stopped completely and the passenger door opened and Sam's seatbelt came off.

He and Mikaela climbed out by my seatbelt wouldn't unclick and my door stayed locked.

I leaned back and pouted. "Bee?"

No answer.

"Bee?"

"_why-y are yo-ou hid-di-ng-g?_"

I took a deep breath " I'm scared that da- Opiluk won't accepted me, because of what I am."

"_You Opiluk-k tru-uly car-res for you. H-he Lo-ove-e yo-ou, Kit-tty."_

I gave him a smile. "Thank's Bee."

"_An-ny t-ime."_

I smiled and leaned up and rubbed the symbol on the steering wheel. The inside of Bee started to get really warm but I decided not to say anything. He unlocking the car and retracting my seatbelt. The driver's door opened_. "They're coming-g."_

I gave a smile , fixed my hood before getting out. I walked up by Mikaela and Sam just in time for a yellow Hummer rescue vehicle, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick, and a huge red, blue, and orange flamed Peterbilt eighteen wheeler to drive up around us and transform, Bee was doing the same.

The Peterbilt was definitely the tallest and it took him the longest to transform. When he was finally done I realized he was about Bee's height plus half and he was easily around thirty feet tall. He knelt down quickly and got right in Sam's face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky."

All three of us just stared at his face. I wasn't staring because I was in awe though. Opiluk was _**Huge **_is not every day that you find out your father is a giant robot. All I wanted to do was to run up and hug him. The bond felt a lot stronger now than before. I felt a big smile come on my face.

Mikaela suddenly gasped. "They know your name." Clinging onto Sam's arm.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron." Opiluk said. I felt a tingle on right side of my face; it didn't hurt so I ignored it.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow rescue vehicle cut in. It didn't take long to figured out that this was Belle's dad or Opiluk.

Sam breathed out again. "Autobots." Know how to play cool Sam good job.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" I turned around to see the silver Solstice had said it and was now doing a few dance moves and he stopped in a pose. Oh hell did not see this one coming. Mmmm… yup defiantly Jazzy's dad.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." Opiluk said as he motioned towards the Solstice. Hey they got almost the same name! Cool. Maybe I should call her Lil' Jazzy or something. Good thing she's my number one best friend. I love all the girls and trust them all but Jazzy and I are partners in crime. I can trust her with anything besides my sister.

After he had finished his back flip he bobbed his head up, smiled and lifter his blue visor so we could see his eyes. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

I walked up to him."Well shit, you and Jasmine are so alike it's kinda scary. Oh and another thing some people Don't like being called 'bitches. They can take that offensive." I told him. I figured I'll give Jazzy's full name instead of her nickname.

He smiled. "Sorry…."

"Aurora or Rorie a.k.a Katerina or like some bot calls me Kitty." Looking straight at the yellow and black bot before looking back at Jazz with a smile.

A look of familiar came through his face. "Well why didn't ya say so before Kitty." The silver bot said. I groaned; that name is gonna be a nightmare once the girls know.

"I just did." I told him crossing my arms. Pulling my hood so wasn't covering my face.

He gave laugh. "Ya got spunk gurl. Tell me which one of the femme's are ya close too" he asked me getting close to my face, I had took a few steps back.

"I'm close with Jazzy. She and I are partners in crime. But I trust the others too but not as much as Jazzy besides Meg" I gave a smirk. Jazz burst into laughter. I gave a confused look at him.

"'Hide Ah told ya, My lil Gurl and Prime's were close." Jazz said to the black bot. Topkick grumbled under his breath.

"Tell me something Kitty, who's close to who?" He ask. I gave him a look, shrugging before answering.

"Megara is close with Mulannie and Ariella is close to Izabelle."

He gave a big grin before nodding. Shaking my head and walk back over to Sam but a little closer to Opiluk then before. Opiluk he gave me a knowing.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked a little flustered.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Opiluk stated. He then motioned towards the Topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

We turned to see the huge, black, threatening looking robot sliding his cannons out and then pointing them at us. "You feeling lucky, punks?" I heard Bee whir from my left and Opiluk just groaned. I feel like I wanted to throw something at him. This has to be Mulan's and Ariel's dad.

"Easy, Ironhide." Opiluk said with his tone stern. Yeah bitches don't mess with his daughter.

Ironhide slid the cannons back in and shrugged. "I was just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons."

I took off my hood. "You're lucky I didn't have anything to throw at you, after that stunt you just pulled. But nice Cannons though." I said to him.

Ironhide just smirked. "An what on earth did you think you were gonna throw at me."

It was my turned to smirk. "I was thinking along the line was a bucket of sand, that shit hurts once gets stuck inside you joints, pips or whatever you guys called it."

His face turned to a horrifying look before it turned to a smile. "I like this one." He chuckled.

Opiluk spoke up again. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

We turned the hummer rescue vehicle and he was sniffing the air. "Hmm. The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wanted to mate with the dark headed female."

I burst into laughter as Sam immediately straightened up and looked away from Mikaela who was scratching the back of her head awkwardly. I felt something scan me.

"Katerina seems to be healthy on my charts not one thing out of place. But there seem to be some Energon readings around her right cheek plate" Ratchet said. .Fuck.

"Dude did you just scan me? What the fuck man! I already deal with Izabelle always checking on me with healthy this, healthy that. Next time ask before doing so or I'll shove my foot up your ass got it." I yelled at him with my eyes narrowed. Wait did he just say something on my face? "Wait what about Energon on my face?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and matter something under his breath while everyone one else cracked up laughing except Opiluk he just shook his head and chuckled. "Your Cybertronian side is showing it won't be long before it's fully unlocked." The doc said.

"Wait Rorie what are they talking about? Why do they keep calling you Katerina or Kitty? Why are your eyes glowing with this weird glowing blue curling around with theses weird marks on the right side of your face?" Sam asked confused. I don't blame him.

Before I could get a word out Opiluk spoke first. "Katerina or as you known her as Aurora Melody Calway is not human; Katerina was sent here as well as Calypso, Rhea, Astra, Jasmine and Izabelle. They were sent here for their own safety. Katerina is my daughter as well Calypso."

"I know that Rorie isn't human." Sam told him before he turned to me with a hurtful face.

"How come you never told me? I thought we were friends?"

"I just found out yesterday so I never had a chance too. I wanted to tell you really I did, but I know you Sam. You wouldn't believe me anyway think about that." I told him. Sam knew what I meant I know him well to know how he reacts to some things.

"I guess you're right. Sorry it's been a long night." Sam apologized. I gave a gentle smile before walking up to Opiluk. He put hand down and climbed it. He put on his shoulder and hugged his antenna; sending my love and joy toward the bond. I finally got my dad back I'm just so happy no words can describe it.

"Wait what do they mean that you're not human?" Mikaela asked. I gave a huffed. I can't catch a break can I, guess I should know.

"I never fit in the category as a 'human' never did. My world has what any other world does some are good others are evil. Mikaela do you believe in legends?" I asked her. She shake her as she said no. This gonna be fun and easy picking.

"I would love to explain what I mean but it takes time, and time isn't something we have at this moment. Maybe another time you may get to see but I will tell you this. You better start believing that you're not the only species on this planted they stay hidden from the human eye but they are here. You have just stepped into one world that you didn't know about, but there more to it than that." I told her. I wasn't in mood to explain and we are wasting time right now the Autobots need those glasses from Sam.

Opiluk finally motioned again. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bee did a little dance and fist pumped the air. "**Check on the rep, yep! Second to none**!" I laughed and gave him a smile which I could tell he returned as he looked at me.

Sam smiled a little too. "Bumblebee. So you're our guardian, huh?"

He nodded but stopped suddenly as a red laser shot at his throat. Ratchet had done it with something in his arm. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them…"

I turned back and Bee was clutching his throat and coughing. I frowned. "Awww, Bee."

No wonder his voice was so staticky poor Bee, now I just wonna hug him but I don't think Opiluk gonna let me off anytime soon.

"Why are you here? I know you're here for Rorie and the others but there's more too it then that" Mikaela asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark and we must find it before Megatron." Opiluk said.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked as he crinkled his eyebrows at Opiluk.

He looked at Sam for a moment and finally touched the side of his head and images came from his eyes, actually making the concrete beneath at their feet look like it was crumbling away. Large metal structures soon appeared along with images of other Cybertronians, fighting, and getting killed.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and majestic. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, but Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam cocked his head to the side slightly. "How did you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay." Damn you can really find anything on the internet.

"Ebay…" Sam repeated.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said, clenching his hand into a fist.

Opiluk stood back up to his full height while I held on to his antenna, along with the other Autobots. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you still have those glasses." Mikaela said. She looked at Sam who only gave her a blank stare. i hope he does or else we're screwed

**(I could of stop here but I'm not that cruel ^_^)**

* * *

Once everyone transformed every drove off to Sam's house. Sam and Mikaela with Bumblebee and Me with Opiluk.

I was seating in the cab of the Sami. I look around not sure what to say or do but what caught my eye is what I saw in the rearview mirror. Sam wasn't kidding when he said there was something on my right side of my face. It went from my ear to the bottom of my eye. It curled delicately around my right cheek covering most of it its curls up to my forehead and at my chin. My eyes did have some sort of neon blue but after blinking a few times it back to normal but the mark on my face did not only its glow went away leaving a slight shimmer on it.

"You remind me so much of your Daniluk yet at the same time you remind me of myself." Opiluk chuckled.

"Guess that I got a mix of both of huh." I chuckled along. There was a sudden flash of blue light next to me. Mind you I'm on the passenger side. There was a man around his mid-thirties with black hair more dark blue with a black cowboy hat with flames. He had a goatee, his eyes were the same as mine with hint of glow, and there were scars on all over his face. One look like cupped his right cheek and scratch it, one went down his life eye, there were others but couldn't seem them. He wore a red shirt underneath with a dark blue jacket that had flames on each sleeve that reach his elbows and flames on the bottom to they reach his torso. He was wearing jeans and black cowboy boots. He matches his truck.

"You could say though you have my temper which kinda shocks me." Opiluk said.

I gave him a look. Then I started poking his holoform. I'm bored so I'm messing with my dad. Bite me you try being my place and not see your father god knows how long.

"Will you stop doing that. What the point of this anyway." Dad said with annoyed face. You know I'm just gonna use dad instead I grew up on planet earth but I probably gonna go back in forth with both.

"I really don't know. Boredom does that to yeah." I told him. I stop for his sake but went straight for a hug. I think I shocked him for a second but hugged me back. After I put my head into his lap and curled up. He started to play my hair for a bit. We didn't say anything at all only comfort each other. After all I wasn't the only thing that just got something back. I'm will do everything in my power to make sure My dad was safe even if I have to give up my life.

* * *

**OK it is one of my favorites :D took all day today but here you go some fluffiness. **

**On to what story to read next.**

* * *

**Ember: The Red Wolf Predacon By: Girl Supersonicboy **

**Created from a rare CNA sample, Ember was only made to destroy and kill the Autobots. But, what if she doesn't want to? What if she wants a different life? Not one filled with so much hate and pain. Can she find this life she want or is her only purpose the one the Decepticons have already made for her? Rated 'T' just to be safe. BeeXoc**

**Here ya go people its cute too if I may say myself ^_^**

* * *

**xXBlack'BladeXx: Don't forget to review**

**Alice Gone Madd: for the first ten gets a shout out ;)**

**Both girls: NIGHT! **


End file.
